Amnesic Obsession
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA Suite à un accident, Kanda perd la mémoire. Tout ce qu'il lui reste de son passé est l'odeur d'un inconnu. Pour retrouver ses souvenirs, il se plonge dans l'obsession... Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lavi... Là, il doit faire un choix: passé ou futur ?
1. Prologue

Hello c'est Yosshi, pour vous servir^^  
Le dernier truc que j'ai posté étant un yullen, aujourd'hui, je poste du Yuvi!!  
Il va y avoir 8 chapitres + 1 prologue + 1 épilogue (c'est plus long que mes fics précédentes^^)  
Je l'ai aussi écrite en été 2009, donc c'est fini depuis looooongtemps^^  
Cette fic m'a été inspirée de plusieurs trucs dont la BD XIII, où le héros est un amnésique (oui mais l'amnésique de cette fic s'attire beaucoup moins d'emmerdes que celui de la BD), le film « Prête-moi ta main », où le personnage principal se fait larguer par sa copine et ne garde d'elle qu'un foulard, dont il décompose l'odeur (ce qui lui donnera sa vocation de parfumeur) et d'un de mes rêves stupides peuplés de personnages de dgm, où j'imaginais l'odeur des différents persos (tout le monde sait que j'ai des rêves bizarres… encore que ça peut difficilement être pire que ceux de Naru)

**Disclaimer: **DGM est à Hoshino (dommage, dommage^^)

**Amnesic**** obsession**

Prologue

Un adolescent s'assoit sur une chaise inconfortable, face à un psychiatre.

Il ramène une mèche de ses cheveux mi-longs et noirs derrière son oreille.

Il plonge ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux du psychiatre.

L'homme pose une question, l'adolescent réfléchit un peu.

-Non. Je ne me souviens de… rien.

Le psychiatre hoche la tête et note quelque chose dans son carnet.

-Ton nom, ton âge, le pays où tu habites ?

-Non. Je dois être… japonais, vu mon visage, mais… je…

-Mais tu parles anglais et français, et pas un mot de japonais.

-Je dois avoir quinze ans, peut-être seize… ou quatorze… mais je… ne me souviens de rien d'autre. A part les quelques minutes avant le crash…

_*__Flash-back*_

Je suis assis dans un avion. Siège 9. Le tissu turquoise et rose agresse mes yeux. J'ai déplié la tablette devant moi. Un verre d'eau y est posé, ainsi qu'un paquet de chewing-gums à l'orange. D'après l'itinéraire décrit sur l'écran de la petite télévision, je vole pour Londres. Une hôtesse passe et me dit d'éteindre mon GSM.

Je ne l'écoute pas.

A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends sa voix.

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi, me dit-il.

-Mais…

-Oublie-moi.

Il raccroche.

Je sors de mon sac à dos noir un T-shirt.

Un simple T-shirt blanc décoré d'un motif abstrait, en argenté.

Tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.

Je l'approche de mon visage et le respire.

C'est une odeur divine. Son odeur.

Une larme roule doucement sur ma joue.

Un choc violent fait tomber le verre d'eau et les chewing-gums de la tablette.

L'avion se crashe au sol.

Je serre le T-shirt contre moi. Il ne faut pas que je le perde…

Je me cogne violemment la tête et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Une unique phrase tourne dans ma tête.

_Oublie-moi._

_*__Fin flash-back*_

-Je l'ai oublié… murmure l'adolescent.

Il plonge la main dans un sac à dos bleu et en sort le T-shirt blanc.

-Je n'ai ni nom, ni âge, ni nationalité. Personne ne me connaît. Je n'existe pas. Une seule personne sait qui je suis, et elle a cette odeur.

Le psychiatre hoche à nouveau la tête, et note encore quelque chose.

-Nous allons te trouver une nouvelle identité, des papiers, etc., et t'inscrire dans un orphelinat et une école.

-Personne ne me connaît. Personne ne sait que j'aurais pu mourir, murmure l'adolescent avant de sortir.

* * *

Le jeune Japonais, seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, se regarde dans le miroir.

Depuis déjà un mois, depuis le crash, chaque jour il observe son reflet, comme on scrute un étranger qu'on est censé reconnaître, un membre de la famille qui, malgré son éloignement, nous ressemble un peu.

Ses cheveux de jais, mi-longs, atteignant à peine ses épaules, son épaisse frange lui tombant devant les yeux.

Ses prunelles bleu nuit, brillant d'un reflet métallique.

Son nez droit et fin.

Ses lèvres minces.

Ça ne lui dit rien.

* * *

-Dès maintenant, tu t'appelleras Yuu Kanda. On estime ton âge à environ seize ans. Ce sera ton âge officiel. Tu es inscrit à ce lycée et tu iras à cet orphelinat, explique l'assistante sociale en désignant deux brochures.

-C'est… nul comme prénom, Yuu.

-Tous tes papiers sont à ce nom, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-On ne m'a pas prévenu.

-Tant pis… une voiture viendra te prendre et te déposer à ton orphelinat. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'appeler, d'accord, Yuu ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Yuu, dit l'autre d'une voix glaciale. Je suis Kanda.

-Bien… euh… au revoir, Yuu… pardon, Kanda.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Gloups... c'est plus court que ce que je pensais^^"" Mais bon, c'est juste un prologue...

Une petite review pour m'encourager??

(le titre du prochain chapitre sera "Obsession", si jamais ça vous intéresse... perso, j'aime bien savoir le titre d'un chapitre que je n'ai pas encore lu, comme ça je peux imaginer ce que je veux pour la suite^^ Je suis un peu bizarre, je sais... depuis que je suis petite, je fais ça... genre je lis des livres et je m'imagine ce qu'il va se passer après, j'écris dans ma tête toute une suite... depuis que je suis gamine, je fais des fics mentalement, en fait^^ C'est dur, la vie, quand on a une imagination qui n'obéit à aucun contrôle --")


	2. Chapitre 1: Obsession

Hello hello voici la suite^^

C'est TRES court. Mais bon, c'est aussi un peu le principe des intros ^^"

J'ai une nouvelle pour toutes les petites fangirls de Komui et/ou Bak et/ou Reever, je viens d'avoir l'autorisation de **Kuronomisu **pour traduire son OS "the art of denial". Je le posterai... un jour ^^ je dois le traduire, puis l'envoyer à l'auteure pour qu'elle l'approuve, puis je pourrai le poster (patience, patience...)

Un merci particulier à **Flore**, parce que comme c'est une revieweuse anonyme, j'ai pas pu répondre directement^^

Chapitre 1 : Obsession

Obsédé par l'odeur du T-shirt, le dernier lien qui le rattachait à son passé, Kanda passa des années à étudier la chimie, afin de trouver les différentes composantes de ce parfum.

Il espérait pouvoir… trouver un indice, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait permis de retrouver celui à qui appartenait ce vêtement.

Dans le fond, il savait que c'était vain.

Comment trouver quelqu'un uniquement à l'odeur ?

Mais ses recherches eurent un résultat.

Il y avait cinquante-trois odeurs différentes contenues dans le morceau de tissu.

Kanda put reproduire à l'infini ce parfum si délicieux, si suave.

Il y avait quasiment de tout, de l'orange à la cannelle, en passant par la lavande et une odeur de cigarette.

Celui à qui appartenait ce T-shirt fumait.

Kanda passa encore quelques mois supplémentaires à trouver la marque précise : des Lucky Strike.

Son obsession lui prenait tout son temps libre, il ne vivait que pour retrouver cette personne.

Et lorsque enfin il obtint ce résultat, l'analyse et la synthèse du parfum du détenteur de son passé… il comprit que jamais il ne le trouverait.

S'ensuivirent quelques mois de profonde dépression.

Tout à son obsession, Kanda se mit à fumer les mêmes cigarettes que fumait cet homme, s'imaginant qui il aurait pu être.

Il était tombé amoureux de ce fantôme, il passait des heures silencieuses à respirer ce parfum, rêvant de la peau qui aurait dû exhaler cette fragrance si parfaite…

Il était obsédé par ce parfum, par cette personne, et s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa solitude et son silence.

Quand il eut fini ses études, il se rendit soudain compte du vide de son existence.

Il avait vécu dix ans de sa « nouvelle vie » uniquement pour un _parfum_.

Rien ne le passionnait.

Il mit à profit ses diplômes de chimiste et se présenta à un lycée, à titre d'enseignant.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de donner cours, il n'aimait pas suffisamment les gens pour ça, mais il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Il passa donc de « Yuu Kanda, jeune orphelin amnésique et asocial » à « Monsieur Kanda, professeur de chimie particulièrement sévère et glacial ». Ce qui dans le fond ne faisait pas tant de différence.

Et, toujours cette obsession devenue malsaine, qu'il avait de fumer une Lucky Strike entre chaque heure de cours.

* * *

Maaaa plus je lis ce chapitre, plus je me dis que c'est trop court, et que c'est sadique de vous laisser sans rien à vous mettre sous la dent...

Je poste la suite dès maintenant^^


	3. Chapitre 2: Lavi et Kanda

Vous avez vu comment que je suis gentille, de poster deux chapitres en même temps^^  
C'est ici que Lavi-chan entre en scène, déjà pervers dès la première ligne -_-"

Note sur la mise en page: (cette note comptera pour tous les chapitres, et je risque d'oublier de la remettre, donc je vous préviens^^) les pensées de Kanda sont en italique, celles de Lavi en italique entre guillemets.

Chapitre 2 : le professeur de chimie et le professeur d'Histoire

-Wouhou ! c'est qui ce type, près de la machine à café ? s'exclama le professeur d'Histoire, complètement ébloui par l'apparence du nouveau.

-Lavi, calme-toi deux secondes… tempéra Lenalee d'une voix douce.

-Je crois que c'est le prof de chimie, dit Komui en vidant sa tasse.

Lavi regarda intensément le nouvel enseignant.

Il était assis, seul, à la table à côté de la machine à café, dans la salle des professeurs.

Le visage ovale, les yeux légèrement bridés, les prunelles onyx, le nez fin et droit, le front alourdi par une épaisse frange noir d'encre. Ses cheveux longs étaient ramenés en une queue haute, à l'exception de deux mèches encadrant son visage.

Il portait à l'oreille droite un piercing en forme d'épée.

Ses longues jambes enserrées dans un jean noir étirées sous la table, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent en tirant sur sa cigarette. Sa chemise bleu nuit était ouverte sur le début de son torse. Il avait un kanji tatoué sur la clavicule gauche.

Ses doigts longs et fins claquaient durement sur la surface de la table.

Il semblait exaspéré et en même temps si calme…

-Striiike ! s'exclama Lavi à mi-voix en rejoignant l'inconnu d'une démarche souple.

Il ne se retourna même pas à son approche. Il devait être sourd, ou plongé dans ses pensées.

-Hello ! Moi c'est Lavi, je suis prof d'Histoire !

-Grmpf.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

-Kanda.

-Ah oui, t'es le prof de chimie…

-Hmpf.

-Tu fumes des Lucky Strike ? Comme moi, quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

-…

-Mais j'ai arrêté, je puais la cigarette, à force. Maintenant je sens l'eucalyptus.

-?

-Oui, à cause des pastilles pour arrêter de fumer. Les miennes sont à l'eucalyptus. T'en veux ?

-Tch.

_« Pas très causant, le chimiste. »_

Lavi ne voyait pas trop quoi dire pour engager la conversation.

-J'aime bien ton piercing. Cool comme épée.

-C'est pas une épée, c'est un katana.

-Ah. Pourquoi tu as un katana accroché à l'oreille ?

-Parce que j'aime faire que deux choses : mélanger des produits chimiques ou mutiler des gens au kendo. Comme j'avais pas trop envie d'être tueur à gage, je fais de la chimie pour gagner ma vie. Mais si tu continues à me gonfler, dit-il avec un sourire particulièrement glacial, je peux très bien aller chercher mon _vrai_ katana et te découper en rondelles.

Lavi battit en retraite, c'était plus prudent.

-J'ai cours, on se revoit à la pause…

-Tch.

* * *

-YuYuu ! s'exclama Lavi en bondissant sur le chimiste cher à son cœur, de nouveau assis seul à sa table, une aura meurtrière empêchant quiconque de l'approcher.

-Qui t'a dit mon nom ? gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Oh, c'est Komui ! Le prof de sciences appliquées. C'est lui qui s'occupe des activités pratiques liées aux sciences. Il est passionné de robotique.

Lavi désigna du pouce un grand Chinois tenant en otage la machine à café.

-Tu manges quoi ? demanda le roux d'une voix joyeuse.

-Hmpf. Soba.

-Ah ? Je peux goûter ?

-Non.

-C'est pas très gentil.

Kanda leva les yeux vers Lavi.

Il le détailla du regard.

La chevelure rousse en bataille, un bandeau noir masquant son œil droit, un bandana vert dans les cheveux.

Son œil gauche était vert et continuellement rieur.

Il était toujours souriant, toujours stupidement joyeux.

Il portait un petit pendentif noir en forme de maillet.

-Je ne suis pas gentil, conclut Kanda en reportant son attention sur son bol de nouilles.

-Je peux ?

-De quoi ?

-Les cigarettes.

-Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus.

-Je ne peux pas résister à des Lucky Strike. C'est ma marque de fabrique.

-Pardon ?

-Mon interjection préférée, si tu veux.

-Grmpfcomprendsrien.

-STRIIIKE ! s'écria Lavi en levant les bras vers le plafond.

Les remarques fusèrent dans tous les sens.

-Quel pervers.

-Il ne pense qu'à ça.

-Lavi !

-Fais gaffe, Kanda.

Kanda fronça violemment les sourcils et se leva.

-Tu pars où ?

Kanda se retourna en fulminant.

-Ne t'avises pas de te moquer à nouveau de moi, ça pourrait bien être la dernière chose que tu ferais de ta vie.

-Aucun sens de l'humour, déclara Lavi, toujours imperturbable.

Kanda gronda d'une voix sourde.

On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à défier le roux en duel à mort.

Il finit par tourner les talons, sortir de la salle des professeurs, et rejoindre son labo en piétinant quiconque osait traîner sur son passage.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc…

Kanda fut interrompu par trois coups sur la porte, alors qu'il était en train d'insulter vivement une élève particulièrement ignare.

-Quoi ?! aboya-t-il en direction de la porte.

Le battant pivota lentement.

-Monsieur B-Bookman veut v-vous parler… balbutia un élève intimidé par le ton du professeur.

-Qui ça ?

-Le p-professeur d'Histoire…

-Tch.

-Il a dit… maintenant…

-Et moi je dis qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-…

-T'es encore là ? s'écria Kanda à l'attention du messager.

-Je… je lui dis quoi ?

-Qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Tu es sourd, en plus d'être bègue et imbécile ?

L'élève sortit à reculons, traumatisé à tout jamais.

* * *

Pendant l'intercours, Kanda s'assit à son bureau et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il avait imprégné de parfum.

Il aimait consacrer quelques instants par jour à son obsession.

Il fut interrompu dans sa transe par le claquement sec de la porte.

-YuYuu, tu devrais être plus gentil avec les élèves, le mien est revenu tout choqué.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'exaspéra le Japonais.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit Lavi en changeant de sujet. C'était pas très subtil. Et il fallait que je te rende tes cigarettes que tu as abandonnées…

Kanda les récupéra sans un merci.

-Il en manque trois.

-Je ne sais pas résister…

-Tch.

Lavi regarda le bout de ses chaussures pendant quelques instants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Kanda, gêné par sa présence qui l'empêchait de respirer paisiblement sa drogue parfumée.

-Je… rien.

Lavi ressortit, non sans avoir murmuré :

-Je ne me moquais pas… je ne me moque jamais des gens… qui m'intéressent.

Kanda fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu – ou peut-être n'avait-il réellement pas entendu – et plongea son visage dans son mouchoir.

* * *

Kanda alluma le plafonnier de sa chambre et enleva sa chemise. Il dénoua ses cheveux et les laissa s'échouer sur ses épaules tandis qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre.

Dehors, c'était la nuit.

Les lumières de la ville brillaient comme des astres, voilant les vraies étoiles dans le ciel.

Kanda alluma une nouvelle cigarette et se perdit dans ses songes.

_Un bruit derrière moi. Ce serait juste la porte qui s'entrouvre. Il serait là, dans ma chambre, derrière moi, celui qui sait qui je suis._

_Il s'approcherait sans bruit et m'entourerait de ses bras._

_Je sentirais enfin son odeur en vrai._

_Il me murmurerait quelques mots à l'oreille._

_Mon nom. Il me dirait qui je suis. Puis il se tairait simplement, le regard suivant le mien, plongé dans la nuit scintillant de centaines d'enseignes de bars, de milliers de poteaux électriques et de millions de cigarettes allumées… il en allumerait une de plus, une Lucky Strike, et son odeur emplirait mes narines et mon cerveau fatigué._

_Il serait simplement là, fumant avec moi, accoudé à la fenêtre, puis il me dirait qui je suis._

_Qui j'ai pu être._

_Il me dirait ce que je foutais dans ce putain d'avion qui m'a explosé la tête._

_Il me dirait pourquoi… pourquoi il ne voulait plus de moi…_

Une larme s'abattit sur le rebord de pierre.

Kanda fut tenté de se pencher un peu plus et de basculer dans le vide.

Il écrasa son mégot contre le mur extérieur et le jeta, encore rougeoyant, vers le trottoir, dix étages plus bas.

Le Japonais se retourna et regarda sa chambre.

Elle était grande, mais toute simple.

Une garde-robe, une commode, un lit double, un bureau, un ordinateur.

Aucune décoration, mis à part le T-shirt blanc punaisé au-dessus de la tête de lit.

Ses katanas étaient rangés sur un râtelier, sur sa commode, en partie pour décorer, en partie pour les avoir toujours sous la main.

Aucune photo, nulle part.

Il avait vécu presque dix ans dans cette ville, et il n'avait jamais pris une seule photo de quoi ou qui que ce soit, un ami, un amant, …

Son obsession avait pris toute la place.

Il n'avait aucun ami.

Il avait eu quelques amants qu'il oubliait dès le matin.

Il n'était décidément pas doué pour se lier aux autres.

Kanda se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

Il attrapa une canette de bière dans le frigo et la vida en quelques gorgées, le regard fixé au plafond.

Si cette enflure de pilote d'avion n'était pas mort pendant le crash, Kanda l'aurait tué de ses propres mains.

C'était de sa faute, tout ça : son amnésie, son désir de retrouver ses racines, son obsession, son asociabilité, sa dépendance aux Lucky Strike.

Tout était de la faute du pilote.

Lui n'était que la victime du destin.

Qu'y pouvait-il si l'avion s'était écrasé au sol ? si son sac à dos où était rangé son passeport avait brûlé dans l'incendie ? si la seule chose qu'il avait pu sauver était un vieux T-shirt appartenant à un type qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ?

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je…_

Kanda se tapa la tête contre le mur.

Il aurait voulu avoir la force nécessaire pour s'éclater le crâne sur le papier peint.

A la place, il prit des somnifères dans sa pharmacie et s'effondra dans son lit, encore habillé de son jean et de ses bottes noires.

* * *

-Yuu, t'as une gueule de déterré, commenta Lavi en voyant arriver un Kanda particulièrement maussade.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, grogna le Japonais, l'esprit encore embrumé par ses somnifères.

-Un café pour te remettre les idées en place ?

-Il en faudrait plus pour me réveiller, grommela Kanda.

-Oh oh je vois… whisky ?

-Tch, ne me prends pas pour un alcoolique.

Kanda s'éloigna d'un pas agacé.

_« Essayez de rendre service… j'te jure, des fois, j'ai juste envie de l'étrangler, ce putain de Japonais prétentieux à la con ! »_

Puis son regard se fixa sur les cheveux sombres qui se balançaient doucement au rythme de la marche du professeur, et Lavi oublia tout ce qui le rendait si amer.

-Ça va Lavi ?

-Hm ? Ah, Lenalee ! Je voulais te demander… tu sais pas ce qu'il a, Yuu ? Pourquoi il est si bizarre ?

-Ça… il faudrait lui demander, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

-Laviiii… fit Komui d'une voix hystérique. Ecaaaarte-toi de ma puuuure Lenaleeeeee…

Lavi jeta un œil interloqué au Chinois, puis retira sa main, qu'il avait posée sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

-Nii-san, calme-toi ! s'exaspéra Lenalee.

Komui haussa les épaules et se jeta littéralement sur la machine à café.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il va apprendre que tu as un fiancé… à ce propos, tu me le présentes quand ce beau jeune homme ? plaisanta le prof d'Histoire.

-Lavi ! Quand tu parles comme ça, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de te le présenter !

-Ha ha ! Tu as peur que je te le pique, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une autre proie en vue. Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Tu verras… il est… indescriptible.

-Wouhou, ça promet ! dit Lavi avec un clin d'œil.

Il partit, il avait un cours de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Tout en marchant, il fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses pastilles à l'eucalyptus. Depuis que Yuu était arrivé avec ses Lucky Strike, Lavi se sentait de moins en moins motivé à ne plus fumer.

En sondant ses poches, il fit tomber son agenda par terre.

Il le ramassa vit qu'une photographie s'était échappée du carnet.

Il ramassa le cliché, une simple photo d'identité en noir et blanc.

Il regarda longtemps le visage impassible qui le fixait pour l'éternité, oubliant les dizaines d'élèves qui le bousculaient pour passer, puis glissa la photo dans sa poche.

_« Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des Japonais perturbés, moi ? Le fait que je m'intéresse à ce point à quelqu'un qui lui ressemble prouve sans doute que tout n'était pas fini, comme je le croyais… Comme je voulais le croire… Mais il est bien trop tard pour s'en inquiéter. Dix ans, déjà… »_

_

* * *

_

Des petites reviews??

Ah, j'espère que j'ai réussi à attiser la curiosité des lecteurs, et que l'intrigue n'est pas trop cousue de fil blanc... j'aimerais pouvoir laisser un peu de suspense ^^"


	4. Chapitre 3: le Parfum

Coucou voici la suite :)

Je commence à préciser la relation entre Kanda et Lavi, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^

Chapitre 3 : la réapparition du parfum

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

-...

-Quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup.

-…

-Je… pense que… non, ça ne va pas, grogna Lavi en se détournant de son miroir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois le dire… voyons…

Il arracha un chewing-gum à la plaquette déjà à moitié vide.

A l'orange, ses préférés.

Il le mâchouilla sauvagement, cherchant l'inspiration.

-Yuu… ah ben non, il va se mettre en colère avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit… Kanda, je voulais te dire que…

Le réveil sonna et Lavi regarda l'écran lumineux d'un air ébahi.

-Déjà sept heures quarante-cinq ! J'ai cours dans une demi-heure !

Lavi bondit dans ses vêtements, enfila ses chaussures, avala une tasse de café, plaça son bandeau, passa sa veste, attrapa son sac et sortit en courant de son appartement.

Il appela l'ascenseur, mais évidemment, il était occupé…

Après quelques instants, il se décida à descendre les dix étages à pied.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se cogna dans une personne qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

-Excusez-moi, je… Yuu ?

-Lavi ?

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes sans y croire.

-Tu habites ici ? balbutia Lavi.

-Au dixième.

-Eh ! moi aussi ! On est voisins de palier ! Tu te rends compte ? Ça doit faire bien quatre ans que je vis ici et je ne t'avais jamais vu ! On est voisins de palier ! répéta Lavi.

Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de ravir Kanda.

-On va être en retard, grommela-t-il.

-Ah euh oui…

Kanda se dirigea vers le parking de l'immeuble.

Il sortit un engin noir rutilant.

-Tu… as… une moto ?

-Hmpf.

-Je croyais que tu venais à pied au lycée…

-Je ne la prends que quand je risque d'être en retard.

Lavi regarda Kanda enjamber la moto, l'air sidéré.

Le Japonais fixa quelques instants le visage ébahi du roux, puis songea qu'il allait finir par être en retard.

-Monte.

-P-Pardon ?

-Tu vas être en retard, vu comme t'es court sur pattes t'arriveras jamais à courir assez vite pour arriver à temps au lycée. Monte.

-Eh, court sur pattes… je te signale que je suis plus grand que toi.

-Bon, salut, grogna Kanda en faisant gronder le moteur.

-Eh attends pars pas sans moi !

Lavi grimpa derrière Kanda et se demanda si ce serait déplacé s'il s'agrippait à sa taille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus avant, car la moto démarra avant qu'il ait pu trouver un plan B.

Il s'accrocha donc désespérément à la taille de Kanda qui se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre un passager aussi collant.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut le Japonais.

L'odeur. Il l'avait sentie.

Furtivement, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais il l'avait sentie.

Sous le choc, il fit une embardée et faillit foncer dans un mur.

-Tu fous quoi, Yuuuuuuuu ?! s'écria Lavi en s'apprêtant à mourir.

Kanda se reprit et redressa sa trajectoire.

-Ne-m'appelle-pas-par-mon-PRENOM ! rugit-il, sa voix grave couvrant le bruit du moteur.

Lavi se serra un peu plus contre le dos du Japonais et posa sa joue contre le cuir de sa veste noire.

Il aurait tout donné pour rester pour l'éternité dans cette position.

_C'est impossible… je l'ai sentie. Elle était là. Il était là, quelque part, exhalant une odeur d'orange et de Lucky Strike… Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai attendu ce moment pendant dix ans et là…je ne le trouverai jamais._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'autre, à se coller à moi ?_

_Vivement qu'on arrive au lycée, que je le jette en bas de ma moto._

* * *

Kanda tenta tant bien que mal de donner cours à ses élèves (stupides), mais toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers cette seconde d'extase où il avait compris que celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps était là, à portée de main.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Vous êtes malade ? s'enquit une jeune fille qui était tombée sous le charme du Japonais.

Kanda revint sur terre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment tiré son mouchoir de sa poche et qu'il l'avait placé contre son visage.

-Songer que je sois malade est aussi improbable que l'idée que vous puissiez un jour avoir la moyenne à mon cours, dit Kanda, la voix sèche.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, complètement refroidie.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves quittèrent le labo.

Kanda sortit son paquet de cigarettes en se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire _après_.

_Est-ce qu'il habite dans le quartier ? Est-ce que je dois le chercher ? Mais comment je pourrais faire ? Ce n'est rien, une odeur. Rien._

Kanda soupira tristement, d'un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il tira sur sa cigarette, l'air absent.

Trois coups sur la porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

-Tu ne viens pas manger, Kanda ?

-Oh, Komui… je… j'arrive.

-Ça va ?

-Très bien, grogna le Japonais.

-Lavi est tout bizarre depuis que tu l'as amené ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais je te préviens que si ç'avait été Lenalee et pas Lavi, je t'aurais déjà tué.

-Tch.

_Alors comme ça il est tout bizarre ? Dernière fois que j'amène ce pervers au lycée. Dire que j'habite dans le même immeuble que lui… ça me donne juste envie de déménager._

* * *

_« Aah… YuYuu arrive enfin. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce matin quand il a failli avoir un accident… »_

Lavi fixait Kanda passionnément, il notait chaque minuscule détail de sa personne.

Un éclat de lumière provenant de l'oreille du Japonais lui fit plisser les yeux.

Ah, oui… le katana.

_« Comment ai-je pu oublier que c'était un katana ? Mon abruti d'ex en avait toute une collection. D'où mon œil crevé. Putain, si je le tenais, cet enfoiré… mais pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rappelé ? J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me supplie de l'aimer encore… parce que je l'aime encore, mais…mais il ne m'a jamais rappelé. C'est qu'il tenait plus à ce type qu'à moi. »_

-Lavi, je te parle.

-Hein quoi ? Oh, Yuu !

Le Japonais s'était assis en face de lui.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quand on était en moto… et que j'ai failli avoir un accident… est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ?

Kanda venait de se rendre compte que la rue où il avait failli se tuer était déserte.

-Il ne me semble pas… pourquoi ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

Lavi craignit soudain pour la santé mentale du Japonais. C'était peut-être à cause d'une hallucination qu'il avait fait une embardée…

-Non.

_Il n'y avait personne. J'ai eu une hallucination olfactive. C'est possible, ça ? _

_Maintenant que j'y pense… ce n'était peut-être pas la vraie odeur. Il y avait quelque chose de différent…_

_Oui, c'est juste mon imagination._

_Merde, pourquoi mes mains tremblent ?_

-Ça va, Yuu ?

_« Putain, on dirait qu'il est en manque… »_

Kanda sortit une cigarette.

Il allait vraiment finir par avoir un cancer.

Lavi regarda fixement le visage de Kanda.

Les yeux baissés, les paupières tombantes, les cils frôlant sa peau pâle.

Les lèvres tremblantes, entrouvertes, entre lesquelles il glisse une cigarette.

La flamme du briquet qui éclaire d'une lueur vive le bas de son visage, avant d'allumer la clope.

Les doigts fébriles qui ôtent la cigarette.

Les lèvres pâles d'où s'échappe un nuage de fumée âcre.

Lavi se leva furieusement et partit avant de violer Kanda sur la table.

_« Il faut sérieusement que je pense à me calmer. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me souvienne de _lui _? Ça fait dix ans ! DIX ANS ! Il faut que je l'oublie. OUBLIER, IL FAUT JUSTE TOUT OUBLIER »_

-Tu sais, c'est pas toujours le fun de tout oublier.

Lavi tourna vivement la tête et vit Kanda qui l'avait suivi dans le couloir.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

-Oh. Tu m'as entendu…

Lavi glissa une main dans sa poche.

Il sentait le coin coupant de la petite photo.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage photographié et se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable d'oublier.

Il ferma le poing, froissant le cliché.

-Kanda… Je… est-ce que ça te dirait de… manger. Chez moi. Ce soir ?

-…

Lavi baissa la tête, comme pour encaisser les coups.

Il défroissa du bout des doigts la petite photo.

Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment oublier.

_Je sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine._

_Croit-il vraiment que je pourrais… sortir avec lui ?_

_Je crois que j'en rirais bien, si je n'étais pas si triste._

_Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire…_

_M'accrocher désespérément au passé, ou… aller de l'avant ?_

-Oublie, Yuu. C'est… je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

-Je… viendrai.

-?!

-Je te préviens, j'aime pas grand-chose en matière de nourriture.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais pas grand-chose dans à peu près aucun domaine… dit Lavi dans un petit rire nerveux.

_Quoique… je pourrais peut-être apprécier sa présence, à ce stupide lapin…_

-Euh… Yuu ? Tu fais quoi, au juste ?

Kanda revint sur terre juste à temps pour se rendre compte que son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de Lavi.

Il se recula rapidement, vaguement gêné, puis écarquilla les yeux et murmura, dans un souffle :

-L'odeur.

Il chercha désespérément autour de lui qui pouvait dégager cette odeur et se cogna dans Komui.

-Merde. Pas _lui_…

-Yuu, tu te sens bien ? s'enquit Lavi en voyant Kanda fixer Komui avec un regard plus que pénétrant.

Il le passait quasiment aux rayons X.

Le Japonais agrippa le Chinois par le col et le plaqua contre un mur avant d'approcher son visage de son cou.

_« Putain, il lui fait _quoi _? Komui, tu vas réagir ou non ? »_

-Euuuuh… Kanda ? Je suis pas tout à fait libre… balbutia Komui en s'aplatissant le plus possible contre le mur en espérant que sa petite amie n'aurait jamais connaissance de ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

_Serait-il possible que ce soit lui qui détienne mon passé ?_

Kanda renifla la peau de Komui puis le relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé.

_Il pue le café ce mec. Mon imagination me joue des tours…Je deviens complètement cinglé. _

_« Yuu est cinglé. Je me demande si je peux toujours annuler pour ce soir… »_

Kanda détourna son attention de Komui pour la reporter sur Lavi.

-A ce soir, Lap… Lavi.

-Yuu… je me demandais si…

Le regard flamboyant que lui jeta Kanda le rendit muet d'admiration.

Il était si beau…

Encore plus beau que son ex…

_« J'ai dit d'oublier ! Mais qu'il est beau… je l'embrasserais bien, si Komui n'était pas à trente centimètres… »_

Lavi passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres, puis, lorsqu'il saisit toute la portée de son geste, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et partit vers sa classe.

* * *

-Oh, Yuu, je voulais te parler…

Kanda se tourna vers Lavi, qui venait de faire irruption dans sa classe alors qu'il était en plein cours.

-Je suis pris, là.

Lavi rougit puis se traita mentalement de pervers. Il n'y avait aucun jeu de mot dans ce que Kanda avait dit.

-Je t'attends dans le couloir, conclut Lavi en ressortant, plus rouge que jamais.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à m'appeler par mon stupide prénom de merde devant trente stupides étudiants ? De merde, il faut avouer._

_Pourquoi il a rougi comme ça ?_

_Hun, hun, me dites pas que je l'ai rendu amoureux…_

_Le pauvre, il va souffrir._

Kanda n'était pas ce que l'on appelle un petit ami expansif et affectueux.

Il n'allait en fait jamais jusqu'au stade de petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela Kanda en s'appuyant d'un bras contre le mur, à côté de Lavi.

-Pour ce soir… il faudra reporter, je dois aller quelque part.

-Ah. Ok. On fera ça demain, alors.

-Demain. Salut, Yuu !

-Pas mon prénom, imbécile !

-Ooooh ! j'oubliais ! Tu saurais me prendre ?

-Quoi ?!

-En moto ? J'ai besoin d'aller chez un notaire demain, parce que mon grand-père est mort, mais j'ai pas trop envie de prendre le bus… c'est à cinq minutes du lycée. Tu me déposes là-bas et c'est bon, je trouverai un moyen pour rentrer.

-Tu rigoles ?

_C'est pas écrit « bus du Tec » sur mon front ! Il me prend pour qui ? _(petite note de l'auteure belge: dans mon beau pays (^^), la compagnie des bus s'appelle "Tec". Vu que je sais pas comment c'est en France, je précise^^)

_Woops, il fait une tête bizarre, le lapin… on dirait qu'il est au bord des larmes…_

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, Kanda s'entendit dire :

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre le taxi pour rentrer de chez le notaire avec dix mille euros d'héritage dans la poche ? Tu risquerais de te faire braquer par le chauffeur. Je t'amène, et je te ramène.

_« Eh ! Retournement de situation ! Woh woh woh… j'ai bien entendu ? Yuu… fait attention à moi ? Hmmm… ça vaut toutes les Lucky Strike du monde, ça… »_

-Je n'hérite pas tout à fait de dix mille euros, et puis en plus je ne repartirai pas tout de suite avec l'héritage, mais… c'est gentil de te proposer.

_Et merde. J'ai été gentil._

_Il va me le payer, demain soir. _

Kanda fut tiré de ses songes par la sensation brûlante de deux lèvres posées sur les siennes.

Il fut littéralement foudroyé, frappé de plein fouet par le parfum qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps.

_Mon imagination va finir par me tuer._

_Comme si elle voulait m'empêcher d'approcher de Lavi, pour me rappeler de ne pas oublier de le chercher. Celui qui sait qui je suis._

Kanda repoussa doucement Lavi et retourna dans son labo.

Il venait d'embrasser un type prodigieusement énervant, en plein milieu d'un couloir, sous les yeux de dizaines d'élèves assoiffés de commérages tous plus écoeurants les uns que les autres.

Et il avait senti l'odeur.

Mais, toujours, il restait cette différence. Ce petit quelque chose en plus ou en moins.

Il fuma cigarette sur cigarette, enfumant sa classe, puis il se décida à partir.

Dans le couloir, il sentit dans son dos les regards de dizaines d'adolescents avides de scoops.

Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé une demi-heure plus tôt, tout le monde depuis les yaoistes perverses jusqu'aux homophobes violents.

Kanda se retourna en entendant le mot « uke » et distribua les retenues.

En cinq minutes, il avait donné l'équivalant de trois mois de colle à tous les élèves du couloir.

Il rentra chez lui, vaguement soulagé.

* * *

Hihi j'attends les reviews avec impatience^^


	5. Chapitre 4: Passé ou futur?

Oooohaaaayooooo^^  
Ouhlà, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus posté dans ce coin-ci... 12 jours!!! gloups!  
Je m'explique: tout ce que je poste est en réserve sur mon disque-dur depuis... huit mois, facile. Et là, je regarde ce qu'il me reste et... argh! Strictement rien!! (enfin... c'est un bien grand mot... il me reste un Yuvi, quelques chapitres de mon ItaSasu, l'ombre du début d'une ébauche d'un commencement de LxLight... et à côté, le vide informatique...) Donc voilà, je patiente un peu, en me disant que c'est bien de laisser de suspense... Il faut que je tape, vraiment, mais je suis très lente au clavier, donc, j'ai beau avoir cinq cahiers atoma qui attendent patiemment, les pages remplies de Yuvi, de KomuiReever, de SasuNaru et autres KuroFye, je n'arrive pas à rattraper l'écart... désolée...

J'entre donc dans une période d'austérité (crise économique oblige xP) et je ne posterai plus qu'une fois par semaine, et vu que je suis sur trois fics à la fois, il faudra attendre trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre^^

Assez de blabla, bonne lecture^^

Euh, ah, oui, j'oubliais: Merci aux revieweuses anonymes au non, celles qui me suivent depuis toujours, celles qui ont mis "Amnesic Obsession" dans leurs favoris, celles qui ne me connaissent pas mais qui sont gentilles quand même, et un grand merci à Ilkaria, parce qu'une review comme elle m'a fait, c'est rare^^

Chapitre 4 : passé ou futur ?

-AAAAAAAAH ! hurla Kanda en se redressant dans son lit, en sueur.

Un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar.

_Calme-toi, calme-toi…_

Il se souvenait de tous les éléments de son rêve, comme s'ils étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il faisait entièrement noir.

Derrière lui, il n'y avait rien.

Néant total. Trou noir. Vide intersidéral.

Devant lui, rien non plus.

Enfin, si, il y avait quelque chose mais… il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit.

Il _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais il ne voyait rien.

A sa gauche, une voix désincarnée répétant inlassablement « oublie-moi, oublie-moi », mêlée à une délicieuse et parfaite odeur d'orange, de lavande, de cigarette.

A sa droite, Lavi, qui lui tendait la main gauche, tout en montrant de la main droite l'espace inconnu devant lui.

Devait-il aller à gauche, ou à droite ?

La gauche connaissait son passé.

La droite lui promettait un avenir.

La gauche ne voulait pas de lui, mais l'odeur l'attirait.

La droite l'invitait, mais Kanda ne voulait pas de Lavi.

Que devait-il choisir ?

_Ça fait dix ans que je me pose cette question, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé…_

-AAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il, plus de rage que de peur.

* * *

Lavi posa son sac devant sa porte.

_« Déjà minuit ? J'ai bien fait de reporter, avec Yuu… »_

Il entendit un cri venant de l'autre côté du palier.

_« C'est Yuu qui vit là… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »_

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de Kanda.

Fermée, évidemment.

Entendant le cri se répéter, Lavi frappa sur le battant, inquiet.

* * *

Kanda entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir, tout en râlant contre les emmerdeurs nocturnes.

-Lavi ?

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il, affolé.

-Moi, oui. Tu fous quoi devant ma porte à minuit ?

-Tu as crié, j'ai cru que… que tu… enfin, que tu agonisais.

-Non, je vais très bien. A demain.

-A… à demain.

Kanda referma la porte.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_Passé ou futur ?_

Il alluma une cigarette.

_Passé ?_

Il repensa à l'expression inquiète de Lavi.

_Futur ?_

Il respira son mouchoir.

_Passé ?_

A quelques mètres de là, Lavi se déshabillait sans doute pour se coucher.

_Futur ?_

Kanda retourna dans sa chambre et son regard se posa sur le T-shirt au mur.

_Passé ?_

Le Japonais sortit de son appartement et fonça vers celui de Lavi.

Il tambourina à la porte.

_Futur ! Futur !_

Lavi ouvrit, interloqué.

Kanda le regarda. Il avait commencé à enlever sa chemise quand des coups impérieux à la porte l'avaient interrompu.

-Yuu ?

Le Japonais poussa Lavi vers l'intérieur de son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il attrapa Lavi par la nuque.

_« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec plus de force que si sa vie en avait dépendu.

Il termina de lui arracher sa chemise et caressa sa peau pâle.

Il avait choisi le futur, et tant pis pour son passé.

_Je m'en fous, tant pis… _

Lavi entraîna le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

* * *

Kanda resserra ses bras autour du corps déjà endormi de Lavi.

Ses sens lui revenant peu à peu, ses narines s'emplirent du merveilleux parfum.

Son cerveau, lui, ne s'en foutait pas de ne pas connaître son passé.

Son imagination continuait de le harceler pour qu'il trouve son passé, ses racines.

_Je ne veux plus… Je m'en fous… qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

Ça changeait tout, évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas savoir, ne voulait plus savoir.

Il chercha un paquet de cigarettes dans la table de nuit, mais évidemment, il n'y en avait pas.

Il voulait sentir cet arôme, là, à la seconde.

Mais il était trop bien pour pouvoir se lever, traverser le palier, entrer dans sa chambre, ouvrir une cartouche, prendre une clope, l'allumer, la fumer…

-Putain Lavi tu vas le payer.

_Tu vas le payer d'avoir fait trembler mon cœur, Lavi. Tu vas le payer très cher, mon amour._

-Moi aussi je t'aime, YuYuu, murmura le roux, qui ne dormait pas tant que ça.

* * *

Kanda termina de boutonner sa chemise noire. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il faisait beau.

Le Japonais prit un élastique noir et attacha ses cheveux.

Il avait passé une _merveilleuse_ nuit. La meilleure depuis des années.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le T-shirt épinglé au mur.

Il le détacha et le rangea dans sa garde-robe.

Il avait choisi le futur, mais ne pouvait pas abandonner définitivement le passé.

Il n'est pas si facile de se défaire d'une obsession vieille de dix ans.

Kanda sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte.

Il vit que Lavi l'attendait près de l'ascenseur.

_« Je suis sûr qu'il regrette. Il va me dire que c'était juste pour une nuit, que ça ne comptait pas… Il va m'ignorer comme il sait si bien le faire. Il va prendre l'ascenseur, il va passer devant moi l'air de rien. Il… »_

-Hm… Lavi… bien dormi ?

-Tu sais bien que non… bougonna Lavi.

_« Il se moque de moi, en plus. »_

Kanda posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du roux.

_« Oooooh j'y crois pas… »_

_Quelle tête d'ahuri, quand même._

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et, arrivé en bas, Kanda se dirigea à nouveau vers le parking.

-On n'est pas en retard, tu sais.

-Hmpf.

-Ça fait plaisir d'engager une discussion avec toi.

-La ferme et monte.

-Quel gentleman, ironisa Lavi.

-« Gentleman » ? Connais pas.

-Bien ce qu'il me semblait.

_Faudra que je pense à lui acheter un casque. Ce serait dommage que je lui explose la tête sur le tarmac._

_« Quand est-ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il se foutait de moi ? »_

La moto démarra en rugissant et Lavi se cramponna à la taille de son désormais petit ami, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je t'aime Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! s'écria Lavi, rendu complètement fou par le vent agitant ses cheveux avec tant de force qu'il croyait que sa tête allait s'arracher.

Kanda soupira intérieurement en entendant son prénom.

_Ce type est un cas désespéré._

* * *

-Ma Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeee ! pleurait Komui dans la salle des professeurs

-Nii-san, calme-toi.

-Ma pure Lenaleeeeee ! continuait le Chinois.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lavi en entrant.

-Très simple, expliqua Miranda. Lenalee vient d'annoncer à Komui qu'elle s'est fiancée à son insu.

-Ah aah ! Je vais bientôt voir l'heureux élu ! se félicita Lavi.

-Heureux… c'est pas le mot que je choisirais, vu ce que Komui a promis de lui faire…

-Tch. Pitoyable.

-YuYuu, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne ressens aucune émotion qu'il faut être à ce point condescendant envers les gens qui en ressentent.

_Pas d'émotion ? Moi ? Je suis plein à ras bord d'émotions ! Et il le sait, en plus._

-Quand est-ce qu'on rencontre le fiancé ? demanda Lavi en tapotant l'épaule de Komui.

-Il va venir demain midi. En fait il va peut-être travailler ici, expliqua Lenalee en ignorant royalement les sanglots de son grand frère.

-Un prof ? De quoi ? Français, math, latin ? s'enquit Lavi, passionné.

-Piano.

-Ah, les artistes ! dit Lavi d'un air inspiré.

-Quoi les artistes ? grommela Kanda. Qu'est-ce que tu y connais aux artistes ?

-Je suis sorti deux semaines avec un peintre, figure-toi.

Kanda tiqua. Ça ne l'intéressait pas tellement de connaître les amants passés de Lavi.

-C'était un peintre en bâtiments, précisa Miranda. Il n'est jamais sorti avec un artiste.

-Ooooh ! En parlant de ça ! J'ai un truc à vous annoncer ! s'exclama Lavi tout joyeux. Hm, YuYuu, tu fumes encore ?

Kanda suspendit son geste. Il avait inconsciemment allumé une Lucky Strike.

-Donc je disais : j'ai un truc à annoncer. Je ne suis plus célibataire !

-Striiike ! le singea Komui, ses larmes disparues dès que le sujet du futur mariage de Lenalee avait été écarté.

-Je suis avec YuYuu !

Ledit YuYuu s'étouffa en inspirant involontairement de la fumée.

-Yuu, je sais que tu es ému, mais quand même…

-Abruti !

Lavi arracha la cigarette aux lèvres de son amant et lui dit sévèrement :

-Fini les cigarettes.

Il fuma lui-même la Lucky Strike et reçut un coup de poing de la part de Kanda, qui récupéra sa clope.

-T'as qu'à te les acheter toi-même.

Les autres professeurs s'entreregardèrent, consternés.

Des gamins.

Pour se rattraper, Kanda se mura dans un silence hostile jusqu'à la fin de la journée, silence qu'il ne rompit que pour donner cours.

* * *

-En fait je suis nul en cuisine, dit Lavi en regardant le rôti complètement carbonisé.

-Il me semble.

-Hm… vraiment nul, répéta-t-il en jetant un œil aux pommes de terre ratatinées.

-Tch.

-Très très très nul, conclut-il en jetant à la poubelle la salade toute flétrie.

-Restaurant ?

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

* * *

-Tu crois que je serai capable de prendre un dessert ?

-Si tu n'as pas peur d'exploser ton quota de cholestérol, oui, dit Kanda avec un sourire en coin.

-Ok, je prends… une dame noire.

-Hm.

-Et toi, Shinmoku ?

-Je vais juste prendre un caf… Shinmoku ?

Lavi pâlit.

_« Merde, je savais que j'allais gaffer… »_

-Qui est Shinmoku ? gronda Kanda d'une voix sourde.

-Je… c'est… Yuu ! Ne pars pas !

_Je savais que quelque chose allait rater. Rien n'est jamais gratuit. _

-C'est un type avec qui je suis sorti quand j'était gamin, il te ressemblait beaucoup, c'est pour ça que… Yuu ! Yuu, ne me laisse pas pour ça, c'est… ça fait dix ans !

_J'aimerais le croire…_

Lavi en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

_« Il aura pourri toute ma vie, même en n'étant plus là ! »_

Kanda se rassit, encore méfiant.

-Je vais juste prendre un café, dit le Japonais à la serveuse, qui avait suivi la scène d'un œil interloqué.

-Yuu, je te jure que…

-Une cigarette ? murmura Kanda en tendant son paquet à son petit ami, dans un geste de paix.

-Je t'aime…

* * *

Des reviews?  
L'intrigue se précisera au chapitre suivant, avec l'arrivée de... l'étrange-et-mystérieux-fiancé-de-Lenalee-que-personne-n'a-deviné-qui-c'est-oh-mon-dieu-un-pianiste-mais-qui-ça-peut-bien-être !


	6. Chapitre 5: Shinmoku

Hello hello!! Je n'y tenais plus, j'ai fini par poster après deux semaines, au lieu de trois...  
Mais j'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre^^

Merci aux revieweuses: Ilkaria, Elinska, Sushi-la-seule-l'unique, Ayionna (désolée, j'ai rien prévu quant au choix du seme... je crois que c'est Kanda, mais en fait, je n'y ai pas fait trop attention en écrivant... c'est comme tu préfères^^ C'est-à-dire que dans les comportements, ils sont tour à tour plus seme ou plus uke, mais je n'avais pas pensé à développer la partie plus "intime"^^), kandaxlavi vs kandaxcross (pseudo très étrange... je préfère pas essayer de comprendre^^), 'Flore (désolée pour le rythme des posts... je suis la première à en être désespérée... ça me fait beaucoup moins de reviews qu'avant^^)...

Merci à celles qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou en alerte (mais-euh, que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser des reviews, franchement c'est pas trop long de taper un petit message, et ça me fait tellement plaisir!! et je réponds toujours, foi de Yosshi!)

Chapitre 5 : Shinmoku

-Hééé ! s'exclama Lavi en mettant le casque que Kanda lui avait acheté la veille. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on rencontre le fiancé de Lenalee !

-Ça va être un carnage…

-Je vais préparer une photo de Komui, pour si jamais on me demande le portrait-robot de l'assassin.

-« Pour si jamais » c'est pas français.

-Bah toi non plus tu n'es pas français, je t'aime bien quand même.

-N'importe quoi, conclut Kanda en poussant Lavi du bout de l'index pour qu'il tombe assis sur la moto.

Soudain un nouvel effluve le submergea.

C'était le parfum, mais pas tout à fait.

Même pas du tout pareil, en fait.

Kanda approcha son visage du cou de Lavi.

_C'est lui. C'est lui. Je l'ai reconnu. C'est son odeur, mais qui a imperceptiblement changé depuis dix ans…_

Un doute l'assaillit.

_Est-ce que je dois… lui demander ? Est-ce que je dois lui dire qui je suis ? _

_Il m'en voulait, avant le crash…peut-être que je lui ai fait quelque chose et qu'il me déteste… enfin, qu'il déteste celui que j'étais…_

_Est-ce que j'oserais tenter le coup ?_

-Mmmm… affectueux, ce matin… apprécia Lavi.

-Tu… sens bon…

Lavi rit doucement.

-Tu le remarques seulement ?

_Non, en fait, je le savais depuis le début… et moi qui croyais que c'était mon imagination…_

-On y va, dit Kanda d'une voix sèche.

* * *

-Yuu ? Tu vas où ?

Kanda se retourna et vit Lavi qui lui courait après.

-Je dois préparer quelque chose avant mon cours.

-Ah bon. Tu n'aurais pas vu ma veste ? Tu sais, la noire…

Kanda serra la poignée de son sac, dans lequel il avait caché la veste.

-Non.

-Bizarre… bon, à tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu sois là pour la crise de nerfs de Komui !

Kanda entra dans son labo et commença l'analyse du parfum.

* * *

-Lenaleeee ! Il est toujours temps de retourner en arrière ! se lamenta Komui.

-Nii-san…

-Il est fou, murmura le fiancé.

-Yo les gens ! s'écria Lavi en entrant dans la salle des profs en tirant Kanda derrière lui. Où est le fiancé ?!

Il atterrit littéralement au milieu de ses collègues, tout sourire.

-TOI ?! hurla-t-il en voyant le fiancé, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris.

Il avait un tatouage bizarre sur le côté gauche du visage.

-Tu connais Allen ? demanda Lenalee.

Lavi fixait Allen d'un œil particulièrement meurtrier.

-Un peu oui. Ordure ! hurla-t-il à nouveau en attrapant l'homme par le col. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé pendant qu'il risquait la prison et j'espère surtout qu'il t'a largué aussi lamentablement qu'il l'a fait pour moi ! Je ne te détesterai jamais assez pour ce que tu m'as fait. Jamais !

Kanda resta en retrait. Il ne comprenait strictement rien et ça semblait en être de même pour tous les autres.

-Il faut me comprendre ! J'aurais pu aller en prison ! Il était mineur, il risquait moins que moi ! plaida Allen en luttant pour ne pas être étranglé par le roux.

-Et moi, alors ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Mais je n'avais pas fait exprès !

-Pas fait exprès ? Tu te fous de qui ? Putain, j'espère qu'il t'en a fait baver avant que tu te retrouves avec Lenalee…

-Tu parles de Shinmoku ? Je n'ai jamais été avec lui… il est directement parti pour te rejoindre.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Il n'a jamais rappelé !

_« Et si il disait vrai ? Si… »_

-Mais… il est juste là ! dit Allen en désignant Kanda du doigt.

-Euh non, lui c'est Kanda, balbutia Lenalee.

Lavi émit un grondement ressemblant au rugissement d'un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie, avant de relâcher Allen et de sortir au pas de course.

* * *

_*Flash-back*_

Je vais partir en Angleterre. Je dois prévenir Shinmoku, mon amour…

Je dois lui dire qu'on ne se verra plus avant longtemps.

Je vais vers le pensionnat où il habite.

Je cours de toutes mes forces, je veux profiter de tous ces instants qu'il nous reste.

Je l'aime tellement…

J'ouvre la porte, heureux, et là…

Ce type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam en train d'embrasser Shinmoku.

Mon futur ex petit ami se dégage et tente de me parler.

Putain, je veux rien entendre.

Rien à foutre de ses explications.

J'ai pas le temps de comprendre que déjà je suis en train de le cogner.

Comment il a pu me faire ça ?

Comment il a pu me briser à ce point ?

Je pleure et j'ai mal, alors que c'est lui qui reçoit les coups.

Je hurle que je le hais, parce que la rage ça fait mentir.

Je t'aime Shinmoku, bordel je t'aimais, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, je te hais mon amour, pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça, parle, dis quelque chose, supplie-moi de t'aimer encore, parce que je t'aime Shinmoku, supplie-moi, dis-moi que c'est pas lui que tu veux, mais moi, dis quelque chose…

L'autre reste immobile, horrifié.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre.

Je le vois prendre un sabre suspendu au mur, je le vois s'approcher, ce salaud aux cheveux blancs, je vois tout et je ne comprends rien.

Il n'oserait pas me tuer ? Tu l'en empêcherais, hein, Shinmoku, hein ?

Mais tu ne bouges pas pour me défendre.

Et la douleur me transperce la tête.

Il l'a fait.

Et tu n'as rien dit.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience et tu ne m'aimes plus.

…

A l'hôpital j'apprends que Shinmoku est au tribunal.

Alors comme ça tu l'as couvert ?

Ouais, j'oubliais, tu es mineur, toi.

Tu ne risques rien de plus que quelques mois en maison de redressement. Pour lui, ça aurait été la prison.

Je ne comparaîtrai pas devant les juges, je suis trop amoché pour ça.

Et toi, pourquoi tu n'appelles pas ?

Tu ne veux même pas me demander de t'aimer ? Non ?

…

J'attends toujours que tu m'appelles.

Tu m'as appelé une fois.

Je ne voulais pas t'entendre.

Mais j'étais en colère, tu comprends, Shin ? J'étais en colère !

Je te connais, si tu voulais encore de moi, tu m'aurais rappelé. Tu m'aurais dit que tu m'aimes. Tu serais venu me rejoindre. Tu m'aurais disputé, supplié, pardonné, embrassé…

Je te connais mieux que quiconque.

Si tu m'aimais encore, tu serais là, près de moi.

Alors, voilà… c'est comme ça que ça finit ? Sans un au revoir, sans un baiser, sans rien ?

Rien d'autre qu'un œil crevé par les soins de mon rival…

Je te hais, mon amour.

Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, Shinmoku.

Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas ?

_*Fin flash-back*_

* * *

Lavi serra la petite photo dans son poing, puis la déchira en petits morceaux.

_« Shinmoku… Je te déteste, je vous déteste, toi et Allen. Je voudrais oublier… »_

Kanda prit doucement Lavi dans ses bras, et respira son odeur tellement plus douce que celle du T-shirt.

Selon ses analyses, l'odeur avait été modifiée par l'absence de cigarette et l'ajout d'eucalyptus, plus deux, trois autres petites choses comme une marque d'eau de toilette qui était sortie après le crash.

-Lavi…

-Je le hais ! Je vais le tuer ! C'est de sa faute si… si…

Le reste fut perdu dans un amalgame de sanglots et de jurons.

-Lavi, calme-toi…

-Tu lui ressembles tellement, si tu savais comme j'ai peur que tu sois comme lui… Je le déteste, il m'a bousillé…

Kanda ne savait plus s'il parlait de ce Shinmoku ou d'Allen.

Peut-être était-ce des deux.

-Mais tu es tellement mieux que lui, Yuu, tu es tellement mieux…

-Lavi…répéta Kanda.

-Je t'aime, tu es… tu es… tu m'aurais défendu, tu l'aurais empêché, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé me toucher…

Lavi était complètement hystérique, il criait dans le couloir heureusement désert, il s'arrachait presque les cheveux, il se cramponnait comme un naufragé aux épaules de Kanda.

-Lavi, murmura Kanda en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Calme-toi, c'est du passé. Je suis là…

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette voix douce, lui qui était d'ordinaire si glacial.

-Promets-moi de ne jamais être comme Shinmoku, promets-moi…

-Je te promets, souffla Kanda en serrant encore un peu plus son amant contre lui.

Lavi étouffa quelques sanglots supplémentaires, puis se redressa.

-Ça va mieux… je dois aller en cours.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

-Si, si, ça va…

Lavi fouilla dans ses poches et sortit des chewing-gums.

A l'orange.

_« Mes préférés… »_

_C'est les mêmes que dans l'avion…_

Kanda vit les morceaux de photo, par terre.

-C'est lui, Shinmoku ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai. Je lui ressemble un peu.

_C'est moi._

_C'est moi comme après le crash._

_Je suis Shinmoku._

_Je suis un monstre qui a brisé Lavi._

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est moi._

_Je ne peux pas._

_Je ne suis plus Shinmoku, je suis Yuu Kanda._

_Le passé ne sert qu'à pleurer et à souffrir._

_J'ai choisi le futur._

_Je ne lui dirai rien._

Lavi embrassa Kanda du bout des lèvres puis partit vers sa classe.

* * *

-Pour finir, Allen a décidé qu'il allait travailler dans un autre lycée, conclut Komui en vidant une tasse de café, d'un air satisfait.

-Je suis désolée, Lavi… je ne savais pas que…

-Ce n'est pas un problème. S'il est gentil avec toi, c'est bon. Je crois que j'ai eu tort de m'emporter. En dix ans, les gens changent.

Lavi ne le pensait absolument pas, mais il ne voulait pas détruire le bonheur de Lenalee.

Kanda était assis à côté du roux, étrangement proche, lui qui pourtant avait l'habitude de rester seul et plutôt loin de Lavi.

Il voulait peut-être se faire pardonner d'avoir fait souffrir Lavi par le passé, même s'il ne comprenait rien.

-Hm, ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? demanda Miranda.

-De quoi ?

-Que vous êtes ensemble, toi et Kanda.

-Trois semaines.

-Et quatre jours, compléta Kanda d'un ton détaché.

-Cinq, non ? fit Lavi.

-Oui, si on tient compte de quand tu l'as à moitié violé dans le couloir des labos, fit remarquer Komui avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il s'est rattrapé en me violant complètement à minuit !

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement, ce besoin que Lavi avait de raconter tout de tout sur tout tout le temps.

Ça ne les regardait absolument pas.

-Oh, dis, tu as des cigarettes, Yuu ?

-Tu vas avoir les poumons encore plus noirs que les miens.

Mais il lui tendit quand même le paquet et le briquet.

-Merci, n'amour.

-Yurk. Arrête tout de suite de m'appeler comme ça.

_J'en viens presque à regretter ses stupides « YuYuu »._

_« J'adore l'embêter ! »_

-Bon, j'ai cours avec le groupe 3C. Le pire de la Création. Incapables de s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu aux merveilles de la civilisation gallo-romaine, déplora Lavi en enfilant sa veste. Oh, tiens, Yuu, au fait : j'ai retrouvé ma veste noire, celle que j'avais perdue l'autre jour.

-Ah bon, dit Kanda d'un ton parfaitement innocent.

-A tout à l'heure, lança Lavi à la cantonade.

Il sortit de la salle des profs, bientôt suivi par Kanda, qui prit cependant une autre direction.

-Yuu…

Le brun se retourna et eut à peine le temps de voir Lavi que déjà il était collé contre lui.

-Euh ? Ça va, Lavi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

-Ciel.

Kanda le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement.

Quelque chose, une voix au plus profond de lui-même, lui disait de profiter de tout cela.

Tout se paie toujours, à un moment ou un autre, ça allait lui retomber dessus.

* * *

On approche à la fin!! plus que trois chapitres et un épilogue extra-court.

Laissez des reviews, le bon Dieu vous le rendra (et si vous croyez pas en Dieu, bah... dites-vous que ça vous fera votre BA de l'année, comme ça le Père Noël vous donnera plein de cadeaux (et me dites pas que vous croyez pas au Père Noël!! Ah les jeunes d'à c't'heure, ça n'a plus le sens des traditions))

(Ne faites pas attention, c'est le café qui me monte à la tête... comme quoi, on est fan de Komui ou on ne l'est pas...)


	7. Chapitre 6: le sablier de la Bête

Me revoilà, avec la suite de votre fic préférée (looool je me prends au sérieux XDDDD)

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Hoshino-sama, sauf... Komui!!! Il est à moi (Mouahahahaha)

Merci à **Elinska **(qui me lit depuis toujours ou presque ^^), **Synmelia **(pareil^^), **Kyusee Heiky**, **Kamazu-la-cinglée **(mais pas tant que ça... elle a commencé une belle deathfic merveilleusement dramatique ^^), **kandaxlavi vs kandaxcross **(le pseudo qui me fait frémir d'appréhension... Kanda... et Cross? Brrr), **Ayionna**, **'Flore**, et surtout... **MISS OSAKIIIII **(bah oui vu que je la connais, j'étais encore plus emballée en recevant sa review^^ .)

**Note:** le titre de ce chapitre est bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Vous comprendrez en lisant (j'ai des références très Walt Disney ^^)

Chapitre 6 : le sablier de la Bête

-Yuu, tu viens pas travailler ?

-Non. Toutes les classes que j'ai aujourd'hui sont en voyage je sais plus où.

-Pff t'en as de la chance… soupira Lavi en regardant Kanda, allongé de tout son long dans son lit.

-A ce soir ! dit le Japonais en se retournant pour plonger sa tête dans les oreillers.

-Je vais devoir aller au lycée à pied ! pleurnicha Lavi pour apitoyer son petit ami.

-Ça te fera faire de l'exercice.

-Mais j'avais pris goût à ta moto, moi-euh !

-Tch.

-S'teu plééé !

-Bon, d'accord…

Kanda se leva sous les cris de victoire de Lavi.

_N'importe quoi, vraiment. Un gamin._

* * *

-Je reviens te chercher à seize heures, dit Kanda d'un ton sec en déposant Lavi devant le lycée.

-Tu viens même pas manger avec moi ?

-Tu es dépendant, mon pauvre petit.

-Mais je suis pas petit !

-Tch.

-YuYuu eh ben il est méchant avec moi !

Le Japonais le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Ta gueule, Lapin Débile.

-A ce soir, grommela Lavi en partant.

Il se retourna en entendant le moteur gronder et adressa un dernier signe de la main à son amant.

_« Mais qu'il est beau ! C'est pas permis d'être beau comme ça ! »_

* * *

Kanda se retourna dans ses draps.

Il avait prévu de dormir toute la journée pour rattraper toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées à corriger des copies, mais il était incapable de rester immobile.

_C'est déjà ça que j'ai tenu jusqu'à midi… _

Il se leva, torse nu et cheveux défaits, pour s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il alluma machinalement une cigarette et la fuma en silence, en regardant la ville palpiter sous le soleil de midi.

Il se rendit soudain compte que, quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était tenu là, en pleine nuit, fumant la même cigarette, scrutant la même ville, les cheveux défaits retombant en cascade sur ses larges épaules.

Il se souvint de ses pensées de cette nuit-là.

_Un bruit derrière moi. Ce serait juste la porte qui s'entrouvre. _

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, il n'entendit rien, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Il serait là, dans ma chambre, derrière moi, celui qui sait qui je suis._

Lavi regarda Kanda penché par la fenêtre, soufflant des nuages de fumée grise.

_Il s'approcherait sans bruit et m'entourerait de ses bras._

Le roux s'avança dans la chambre et serra Kanda contre lui.

Le Japonais sursauta un peu. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

_Je sentirais enfin son odeur en vrai._

Une odeur délicieuse, mélange de chewing-gums à l'orange, de cigarettes Lucky Strike, de pastilles à l'eucalyptus, de lessive à la lavande enveloppa Kanda.

_Il me murmurerait quelques mots à l'oreille._

Lavi approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kanda.

_Mon nom._

-Yuu, mon amour…

_Il me dirait qui je suis._

_Je suis Yuu Kanda. C'est tout. Shinmoku, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une autre vie sans la moindre importance._

_Puis il se tairait simplement, le regard suivant le mien, plongé dans la nuit scintillant de centaines d'enseignes de bars, de milliers de poteaux électriques et de millions de cigarettes allumées… il en allumerait une de plus, une Lucky Strike, et son odeur emplirait mes narines et mon cerveau fatigué._

_C'est pas tout à fait la nuit, mais c'est pareil…_

Lavi attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet déjà ouvert et fuma avec lui, le tenant toujours dans ses bras, son menton posé sur l'épaule du Japonais.

-Tu pleures, Yuu ?

Kanda regarda les quelques petits ronds plus foncés sur le rebord de pierre bleue.

_Tiens, oui…_

_Il faut toujours choisir, à un moment ou un autre._

_On ne peut pas tout avoir._

_Mais quoi que l'on fasse, on fait toujours le mauvais choix._

_J'ai choisi le futur. LE FUTUR ! Il serait temps que mon cerveau le comprenne._

-Je suis revenu pour manger avec toi…

-Mais…j'ai rien dans mon frigo.

-Alors on ne mangera pas ! conclut Lavi en l'embrassant et en le poussant dans le lit.

* * *

-Pas envie de retourner travailler…

Kanda regarda Lavi, allongé en travers de son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, l'œil un peu plus brillant aussi.

-Tch.

-Toujours aussi bavard, à ce que je vois…

-Hmpf.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'avais un ami comme ça qui ne parlait presque pas.

-Ah.

-Eh bien, avec les copains de la maternelle, on l'a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Kanda, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-On l'a chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de rire. Après, il a été normal.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Tu crois que si je te chatouille, tu te mettras à parler ?

-Essaie toujours, dit Kanda sur un ton de défi.

-Tu es chatouilleux ? demanda Lavi d'un air inspiré.

-Je… ne sais pas.

Personne n'avait jamais pris le risque de chatouiller Yuu Kanda.

-Comment tu ne sais pas ? Tes parents ne te faisaient pas des chatouilles quand tu étais petit ?

_Euh… je dis quoi, là ?_

-Je suis… orphelin. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout petit.

_Bah, je m'en suis bien tiré. _

_Euh… pourquoi il fait cette tête d'enterrement ?_

-Tes parents sont morts quand tu étais tout petit ? répéta Lavi d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

-Hein mais non enfin si enfin mais ça va quoi c'est pas grave je vais bien puis de toute façon je m'en souviens même pas mais t'inquiète c'est bon tout va bien… dit Kanda tout d'une traite.

-Je me rends compte que… je ne sais rien de toi…

_Quelle ironie, c'est lui qui me connaît le mieux !_

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ?

-Tout. Ta musique préférée, tes plats préférés, le shampoing que tu utilises, les endroits où tu aimerais aller en vacances, tes meilleurs souvenirs, tes rêves, tes cauchemars, tes…

-Le shampoing que j'utilise ?

-Tes cheveux sont trop beaux. Je veux le même shampoing.

-N'importe quoi, conclut Kanda en se levant pour aller se doucher.

_« Il ne répond pas à mes questions. Il me cache quelque chose… »_

_Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?_

Kanda ouvrit les robinets d'arrivée d'eau de la douche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire de son passé quand on n'en a pas ?_

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup la musique. Mon plat préféré, c'est les soba. Je m'en fous d'où je passe mes vacances tant que c'est avec toi. Mes meilleurs souvenirs sont tous ceux depuis que je suis prof au même lycée que toi. Mon rêve, ce serait de m'installer avec toi dans une grande maison solitaire où je pourrais faire du kendo toute la journée. Mes cauchemars… ça dépend. Pour le shampoing, tu peux m'en prendre de ma salle de bain quand tu veux. C'est tout ?

-Je crois que tu n'as jamais parlé autant depuis que je te connais !

_« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il ne cache rien ! »_

* * *

-Bon, ben, je vais travailler.

-Hm, hm.

-Tu m'amènes ?

-J'arrive, dit Kanda en cherchant une chemise dans sa garde-robe.

Il souleva le T-shirt blanc qu'il avait retiré du mur et trouva une chemise noire.

_Je devrais peut-être le jeter…_

_Je ferai ça plus tard, ça va faire suspect de jeter comme ça un T-shirt à la poubelle…_

* * *

-Trois mois ! s'écria Lavi, heureux comme si on lui avait annoncé que le groupe 3C s'était soudain passionné pour les causes politiques de la chute de l'empire romain.

-Trois mois… répéta Komui d'une voix mi-interrogative, mi-hésitante.

-Ça fait trois mois que Yuu et moi on est ensemble ! Ça mérite… une fête !

-Trois mois. C'est rien, trois mois, dit Komui d'une voix désabusée.

Sa copine l'avait quitté la veille, après deux ans de relation.

-C'est merveilleux, tu veux dire ! continua Lavi d'une voix vibrante de passion.

Kanda était assis à sa droite et il se serrait l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'annulaire.

_Ce type est définitivement cinglé._

-Que diriez-vous d'une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'événement ? demanda Lavi, toujours aussi emballé.

-Lavi, calme-toi. On ira au restaurant si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais arrête de soûler tout le monde avec ça.

-YuYuu, tu es un rabat-joie.

-Mais oui.

-Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai les révisions de ces abrutis de la 3C pour les examens de Noël, dit Lavi en vidant sa tasse et en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.

-Sushi ? souffla Kanda.

-Quoi ?

-Un restaurant de sushi, ça te dit ?

-Ouiiii !!! s'écria Lavi, de plus en plus joyeux.

Le roux sortit en criant sa joie à quiconque osait l'approcher.

-Hm, Kanda, il faut que tu saches que Lavi t'a préparé un cadeau d' « anniversaire », dit Miranda.

-Ah.

-Donc il serait bienvenu que tu en prépares un aussi.

-Oui, oui.

_Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Un cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui offrir ?_

* * *

-J'ai un cadeau pour toâââ ! dit Lavi d'une voix épanouie, par-dessus ses sushi au saumon.

-Moi aussi.

-Tiens.

Il lui donna un petit paquet rectangulaire.

Kanda lui tendit une boîte encore plus petite.

Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux et les ouvrirent.

-Troooop mignon ! s'extasia Lavi.

_Il en fait un peu trop, là… je me demande si les 3C ne l'ont pas drogué, il est bizarre…_

Il prit le minuscule piercing en forme de lapin entre son pouce et son index et le regarda plus affectueusement que si ç'avait été un oiseau tombé du nid.

Il enleva l'anneau qu'il avait à l'oreille et le remplaça par le petit lapin.

-Merciiii !

_Il est complètement shooté._

Kanda regarda son cadeau avec plus de réserve.

-C'est… quoi ?

Il s'agissait d'une chaîne d'or blanc et d'un petit pendentif en cristal, pas plus grand que l'ongle du petit doigt, en forme de sablier.

Dans la partie supérieure, un minuscule lotus taillé dans l'améthyste.

Dans la partie inférieure, quelques microscopiques pétales mauve pâle.

A côté de ça, son piercing faisait bien pâle figure…

-C'est un pendentif.

-Oui, j'avais bien vu, mais… pourquoi un sablier ?

-Je ne sais pas… quand je l'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux.

Kanda se demanda vaguement s'il parlait de lui ou du pendentif.

-Merci…

Il passa son collier autour de son cou.

Il était très beau, mais il lui faisait penser à ce dessin animé, qu'il avait vu par hasard à l'orphelinat, quelques mois après le crash…

La Belle et la Bête.

Kanda ne se souvenait pas du détail, mais la malédiction de la Bête lui était restée en mémoire.

Le prince changé en monstre par une sorcière avait un délai limité pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait malgré son apparence, et ainsi briser la malédiction.

Ce délai était limité par une rose perdant lentement ses pétales.

_Si on considère mon amnésie comme une malédiction, ce lotus comme une rose, mon état actuel comme celui de la Bête, mon passé comme le prince – même si d'après Lavi, c'est S__hinmoku la Bête et moi le prince – cela voudrait dire que, lorsque le dernier pétale du lotus tombera, je ne retrouverai jamais mon passé…_

Kanda se moqua intérieurement de ces pensées stupides.

_Les améthystes, même taillées en lotus, ne perdent jamais de pétales…_

_Et puis, je m'en fous de retrouver mon passé, non ?_

Il n'en était plus si sûr.

Chaque jour qui passait le rendait plus hésitant.

-… très beau.

-Pardon ? Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Ce pendentif est très beau. J'espère qu'il te plaît.

-Oh… oui. Oui, beaucoup. Merci.

Lavi termina son assiette, un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres.

Kanda paya l'addition – un peu pour se faire pardonner de la médiocrité de son cadeau – et ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Lavi.

* * *

-Kyaaaah que c'est mignon ! s'extasia Lenalee en voyant le petit lapin et le sablier.

-Lenalee, tu fais peur…

-Hein oui que c'est beau, Nii-san ?

-Hum ? Oui, oui.

Lavi se demanda s'il était en train de s'imaginer un plan d'attaque pour assassiner Allen et le roux songea à lui proposer son aide.

-Je te pique une pastille à l'eucalyptus, dit Kanda en prenant une petite boîte ronde dans la poche de la veste de Lavi.

-Tu veux arrêter de fumer ?

-Euh… oui.

-Toi aussi, t'es fâché avec les Lucky Strike ?

-Hein ?

-Quand j'ai arrêté de fumer, c'est pas parce que je puais la cigarette. C'est parce que ça me faisait trop mal de me rappeler Shinmoku.

Kanda n'osa pas lui dire que c'était exactement pour la même raison.

-Mais maintenant, je vais mieux, j'ai pardonné aux Lucky Strike !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant, c'est à toi qu'elles me font penser.

_Assez paradoxal, cette histoire… Je fumais pour me souvenir de mon passé, puis j'arrête de fumer pour l'oublier. Lavi a arrêté de fumer pour oublier mon passé, et s'y est remis parce que je les fumais pour retrouver mon passé dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler._

_Mon cerveau va imploser._

Kanda prit une pastille et partit en cours.

* * *

Alors?? Cela mérite-t-il des reviews??? *chibi eyes*

Il reste deux chapitres et un mini-épilogue que je posterai en même temps que le dernier chapitre... donc, cette fic sera clôturée dans... six semaines. Que le temps passe vite ^^


	8. Chapitre 7: Rien n'est jamais gratuit

Hello! Vous allez bien? Je vous ai manqué? Nan? Méchants!!!!

Merci à Ayionna, Kamazu (j'espère que ça va mieux tes problèmes d'internet...), KandaxLavi vs KandaxCross (je ne me ferai jamais à ton pseudo xP), et à toutes les autres!!!!

Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 7 : rien n'est jamais gratuit

Lavi était tranquillement en train de se prélasser dans le lit de Kanda, évitant soigneusement de regarder le râtelier soutenant les quatre katanas de son amant, pendant que celui-ci se douchait.

L'eau s'arrêta de couler, Kanda était propre.

Il prit un peignoir de bain bleu nuit, l'enfila. Il remit son pendentif et entendit la voix de Lavi lui dire, depuis la chambre :

-Je sais bien que c'est le milieu de la nuit, mais j'aimerais retourner à ce restaurant de sushi… Je vais te préparer tes vêtements !

_Non. Pas la garde-robe. NON !_

Kanda jaillit de la salle de bain.

_Non. Non ! NON !!!_

Lavi était déjà devant la garde-robe grande ouverte, le T-shirt dans les mains.

-Shinmoku ? murmura-t-il.

_Non, c'est trop injuste…_

-Tu… tu ne m'as jamais rappelé ! hurla-t-il tout à coup. Tu n'as jamais réapparu !

-Lavi…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi ? Je voulais encore t'aimer… souffla-t-il. Tu m'as menti pendant si longtemps ! Pourquoi ?

-Lavi, je…

-JE TE DETESTE ! Tu es comme avant, tu te moques des gens, tu les blesses pour passer le temps, tu t'en fiches complètement ! Tu n'as rien dit quand il m'a transpercé l'œil ! Tu n'es jamais venu !

Il attrapa Kanda par le col de son peignoir et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?! POURQUOI ?!

Kanda ne savait pas quoi répondre, d'une part parce qu'il ne comprenait rien et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Lavi à ce point en colère, surtout contre lui.

Le roux repoussa violemment Kanda, qui se cogna contre le mur.

Il lui arracha le pendentif et l'envoya se fracasser contre le parquet, avant de le rouer de coups, comme il l'avait fait dix ans auparavant.

Kanda se dégagea rapidement et se mit en position de défense.

Lavi sortit en hurlant tout un chapelet d'injures.

Kanda entendit la porte claquer et ne sut plus quoi faire.

_Tout se paie toujours, rien n'est gratuit._

_J'ai payé._

_Il ne me reste plus rien._

Son regard tomba sur le fragile bijou explosé au sol.

_Le lotus est en miettes._

_Lavi est parti._

_Je n'ai plus accès à mon passé, et mon futur se fera sans lui._

_La malédiction ne se rompra plus jamais._

_Je me déteste._

* * *

-Lavi ? dit un Komui tout ensommeillé – il était quand même onze heures du soir – en voyant le roux sur le pas de sa porte.

-Je viens dormir chez toi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation, Komui le laissa entrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-RIEN ! Tout va bien, je suis très heureux, et Kanda, pardon, Shinmoku, n'est absolument pas un connard prétentieux.

-D'accord.

-Je me suis engueulé avec Yuu, ou Shin, comme tu veux, et comme on habite au même étage, je suis sûr qu'il va venir me harceler alors je vais dormir chez toi en attendant de déménager.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Shinmoku ?

-C'est lui, il est revenu. Mais il a changé de nom. Va savoir pourquoi… Il… je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas…

_« Je veux, je veux tellement l'aimer encore… pourquoi a-t-il menti ? »_

Komui ne comprenait strictement rien.

-Il t'avait fait quoi ce Shinmoku ? demanda Komui d'une voix douce en servant du café à Lavi.

-Il était… très méchant avec tout le monde. Mais quand on était ensemble, il était… parfait. Gentil. Doux. Je l'aimais de toutes mes forces ! Et puis il y a eu Allen, et je ne sais absolument pas jusqu'où ils étaient allés ensemble, mais… quand Allen m'a blessé, Shinmoku n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait. Il n'est jamais venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il n'a appelé qu'une fois…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

_« Et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de lui… »_

-Mais il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas vrai ! S'il m'aimait encore, il aurait pris le premier avion pour venir me rejoindre, il aurait cherché pendant des jours et des mois pour avoir mon adresse, il serait venu défoncer la porte et m'engueuler d'être parti ! Il aurait crié à s'en casser la voix et il m'aurait pris dans ses bras ! C'était toujours comme ça quand on se disputait… S'il m'aimait encore, il ne se serait pas contenté de ça…

_« Mais pourquoi est-il revenu ? Pourquoi a-t-il changé de nom ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit que c'était lui ? »_

-Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend plus… il m'a menti pendant trois mois, pire, pendant dix ans ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ?

_« Je l'aimais au début. Je l'ai aimé après. Je l'ai aimé quand il était Kanda. Je l'aime encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi détruit-il tout alors que… alors que je suis incapable de ne pas l'aimer ? »_

* * *

Kanda vit Lavi sortir de l'immeuble avec ses valises.

Il le vit monter dans un taxi.

Il comprit qu'il était parti.

Qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.

Comme dans l'avion.

Il décida de ne pas retourner au lycée le lendemain, ni jamais.

Il n'allait pas encombrer Lavi plus longtemps.

Il y avait des tas d'autres lycées qui avaient besoin d'un prof de chimie.

Une seule chose le chiffonnait encore…

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça.

Avec la certitude d'avoir détruit quelqu'un, sans savoir tout à fait comment.

* * *

-Lenalee ?

-Kanda ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais caché là ?

Le Japonais se tenait dans un renfoncement du mur, hors du lycée, pour ne pas croiser Lavi.

-Je… il ne faut pas que Lavi me voie. Je vais partir, ne t'inquiète pas… il y a juste une chose que je voudrais savoir…

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Une adresse. Il me faut son adresse.

-A qui ?

* * *

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive… grommela Allen en allant ouvrir.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa une exclamation.

-Shinmoku ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu m'expliques deux, trois petites choses.

-Oh… d'accord.

* * *

Lavi regarda d'un air maussade la table vide à côté de la machine à café.

-Il n'est pas là ?

-Non. Je crois qu'il compte déménager.

-Très bien, dit Lavi d'un ton aussi joyeux que s'il avait annoncé que ses parents venaient de mourir d'un cancer particulièrement douloureux.

-Tu veux une cigarette ? demanda Miranda d'une voix hésitante en voyant le paquet que Kanda laissait toujours sur la table.

Lavi fit à peu près la même tête que si le paquet de cigarettes avait été une bombe à retardement.

-Je ne fume plus ! Il faut le dire en quelle langue pour que les gens comprennent ?! I don't smoke anymore ! Je pourrais aussi le faire en russe mais j'ai des problèmes avec la grammaire, grinça Lavi en jetant le paquet au loin.

-Lavi, ce n'est pas en traumatisant Miranda que tu vas te sentir mieux, dit Komui en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui me fait me sentir mieux ? Je me sens très bien !

Les autres se turent.

Lavi avait arraché le piercing que lui avait offert Kanda.

Ça se voyait, il l'avait enlevé avec tellement de fureur qu'il s'était blessé et qu'un peu de sang avait coagulé sur le lobe de son oreille.

Lavi n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il niait tout en bloc, jusqu'à l'existence même de Kanda.

* * *

-C'est simple. Ton nom, c'est Shinmoku Sabishii. On était dans la même classe de cinquième, toi et moi. Je t'aimais à un point qu'on ne peut pas décrire. Toi, t'avais seize ans. Moi j'avais doublé plusieurs fois, j'en avais dix-neuf, commença Allen. Tu étais avec Lavi, mais je n'en savais rien. Un jour, tu étais tombé malade. J'avais demandé à pouvoir aller te donner mes notes. J'étais allé dans ta chambre, au pensionnat. Oui, tu étais en pensionnat, parce que tes parents étaient morts et que personne ne pouvait te prendre en charge. Arrivé là, je t'ai vu, si beau, couché dans ton lit, et je t'ai embrassé.

Kanda fronça les sourcils en voyant Allen rougir.

-Lavi est arrivé juste à ce moment-là. Il nous a vu, il était hors de lui. Il t'a tapé dessus. Tu ne réagissais pas, sans doute pour ne pas le blesser… Je comprends mieux, maintenant… Moi je croyais juste que c'est parce qu'il était trop fort. Alors j'ai voulu t'aider, te défendre. J'ai pris un des sabres de ta collection et j'ai menacé Lavi. Mais j'ai trébuché et je… suis tombé sur lui. Je lui ai crevé l'œil, et je pense que la lame avait été beaucoup plus loin, parce qu'il est tombé dans les pommes à la seconde. J'étais affolé, je croyais que je l'avais tué. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas aller en prison, je t'avais défendu… mais j'avais si peur… j'ai vu que tu appelais une ambulance, puis je suis parti. J'ai été… horriblement… lâche.

-En effet.

-Par la suite j'ai appris que tu m'avais couvert. Tu as été acquitté.

Le reste, Kanda le comprit seul.

Comme il était enfermé le temps du procès, il n'avait pas pu aller voir Lavi à l'hôpital. Il s'était donc senti abandonné.

_Il a déménagé en Angleterre pour une raison x ou y et j'ai été mis au courant sans doute avant d'avoir pu le revoir. J'ai pris l'avion pour le rejoindre, mais j'ai d'abord voulu le prévenir que j'arrivais. En colère, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi._

_Puis l'avion s'est crashé._

_Qu'aurais-je fait si l'avion avait atterri normalement ?_

_Je serais allé chez lui. _

_Je l'aurais supplié de toutes mes forces._

_Est-ce que… je peux toujours le faire, avec dix ans de retard ?_

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le retrouver et de lui demander de m'aimer encore ?_

_Ou est-ce trop tard ?_

Vous en pensez quoi? Je suis très curieuse^^

Il faut dire que cette fic est une des plus "populaires" que j'aie écrit, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir ce qu'on en pense^^

Ah, avant que j'oublie: Shinmoku Sabishii signifie "silence" et "solitude". Je me suis dit que ça correspondait assez bien au personnage et ça sonnait bien, presque comme un vrai nom. J'aurais pu l'appeler Ren, mais... dans mon esprit, Ren est ce type troooop beau dans Jigoku Shojo, avec son énorme oeil ^^ Et... désolée pour le Allen limite violeur. C'est pas naturel^^ mais j'avais besoin d'un malentendu, et... j'avais pas trop d'autre idée... Allen-chan, pardonne-moi, je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais -_-""""

Je suis désolée, mais je risque de prendre encore plus de retard dans les publications. J'approche de ma session d'exam', et je pense que je vais devoir réduire mon débit internet (ou alors je vais avoir une gueule de zombie en juin et ça le fait pas^^)... en plus, ça me permettra de renflouer mes stocks de fics^^ waii, faut que je tape ^^"""""

Allez, ze vous aime mes lectrices^^


	9. Chapitre 8: Shinmoku vs Yuu

Re-bonjour les geeeeeens!  
ça faisait longtemps, je sais...  
Et ouais, je sais, j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews... mais c'est là, c'est dans ma boîte mail, prêt à être répondu, et je vous le fais le plus vite possible!  
Mais j'ai un nouveau chapiiitre rien que pour vouuuuus ^^

Allez, bonne lecture, et lâchez vos reviews! C'est le touuuuuut dernier chapitre, après, j'ai un petit épilogue tout petit petit...

Et (peut-être) un lemon, si, _par hasard_ j'atteignais le score de... disons... septante reviews? (ou soixante-dix, pour les Français^^)  
Donc en gros, c'est un ultimatum.  
Mouahahahaha!

Disclaimer: tout ça n'est toujours pas à moi... snif.

Chapitre 8 : Shinmoku vs Yuu

Kanda se demanda s'il devait se pointer les mains vides ou si un cadeau serait le bienvenu.

Si Lavi avait été une fille, il lui aurait suffi d'un bouquet de fleurs.

Mais qu'offre-t-on à un garçon qui nous déteste ?

Kanda enfonça rageusement ses mains dans ses poches et alla au lycée sans le moindre cadeau.

Il arriva en plein milieu de la quatrième heure de la journée.

Personne à la salle des profs.

Kanda alla à la salle d'étude, piocha un élève au hasard.

-Oh, toi, le type à lunettes, grogna-t-il à l'attention d'un étudiant plongé dans un devoir de math.

L'élève se leva et alla le rejoindre à l'écart.

-Tu te débrouilles pour me trouver le professeur Bookman, tu lui dis que Shinmoku… non, tu lui dis que quelqu'un l'attend près de la machine à café. Tu as… un quart d'heure.

L'élève écarquilla les yeux.

Ce prof était cinglé.

Kanda le laissa tout à son étonnement et retourna dans la salle des profs.

Il trouva un paquet de Lucky Strike un peu cabossé, au sol, près de l'agenda des vacances.

Il prit une clope et commença à faire des ronds de fumée en attendant Lavi.

* * *

_« Quelqu'un m'attend près de la machine à café ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'avais presque réussi à intéresser les 3C aux miracles de l'Histoire, et voilà que je me fais couper dans mon élan par je sais pas qui. »_

Lavi ouvrit la porte de la salle des profs, entra, et d'un mouvement fluide, ressortit et referma la porte quand il vit qui l'attendait.

Il sentit une main le retenir.

-Lâche-moi.

-Lavi, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait hier et il y a dix ans, mais ce n'est pas ma faute…

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'as jamais rappelé, si tu as disparu, si tu as changé de nom, si tu es sorti avec moi sans me dire qui tu étais.

-Non, je t'assure.

-Tu te moques de qui, au juste ? J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi, parce que ça me ferait mal. Tu ne t'es jamais moqué de moi, il y a dix ans. Ou alors ça aussi c'était un mensonge ?

-Je n'ai pas menti !

-Mais non, tu m'as juste dit des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies ! Tu m'as juste laissé sans me donner de nouvelles ! Tu t'es juste fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison !

-J'étais en route pour te rejoindre, quand je t'ai appelé il y a dix ans. J'étais dans l'avion !

-Mais bien sûr ! L'avion a fait un petit détour par la planète Mars et tu viens d'arriver après dix ans d'un merveilleux voyage dans l'espace durant lequel des ovnis t'ont aspiré la cervelle et t'ont donné un nouveau nom ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi !

-L'AVION S'EST CRASHE ! s'écria Kanda. Juste quand je raccrochais, l'avion s'est écrasé au sol ! J'ai perdu la mémoire, on m'a donné un nouveau nom pour que je vive une nouvelle vie ! Mais j'avais toujours ton T-shirt avec ton odeur, et j'ai cherché à retrouver celui qui connaissait mon passé et je suis devenu obsédé par ton parfum, par tes cigarettes, par ton T-shirt, je ne vivais que pour ça. Puis je t'ai vu, et je ne savais pas que c'était toi que je cherchais toutes ces années, je suis tombé à nouveau amoureux, et je t'aime à un tel point que je ne te laisserai jamais me haïr, tu comprends ? Et quand j'ai enfin su que c'était toi, j'ai compris que je t'avais blessé il y a dix ans, et je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses pour ça, je n'osais pas te dire que c'était moi, j'ai renoncé à toutes mes obsessions que je cultivais depuis dix ans pour ne pas te perdre ! Tu peux comprendre, ça ? Et avant ça, avant de prendre l'avion, avant de me retrouver au tribunal… quand tu m'as vu avec Allen… c'était pas moi qui l'avait embrassé, il me l'a dit. Je n'avais rien demandé, je ne l'aimais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal. C'est moi qui ai appelé l'ambulance, Lavi… et après, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller te voir à l'hôpital, et puis j'ai appris que tu étais parti, et je voulais te rejoindre ! Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'ai déduis, mais je suis sûr que si l'avion ne s'était pas écrasé, je t'aurais cherché, je t'aurais dit de me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir défendu, je t'aurais supplié pour que tu m'aimes encore, je t'aurais disputé d'être parti si vite… Je te jure… Ce n'est pas ma faute. Tout est de la faute du pilote. Il m'a fait perdre dix ans de ma vie. Tout ce que je te dis est vrai. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé trois fois : avant le crash, pendant mes obsessions et maintenant. Parce que tu es toute ma vie depuis si longtemps…

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, sans émettre le moindre son.

_« Est-ce possible que… que ce soit vrai ? »_

_Putain s'il me croit pas avec ça je vois pas ce que je peux faire de mieux. J'ai dû lui dire au moins cinq fois en trente secondes que je l'aimais…_

-Shin… murmura Lavi.

-Je ne suis pas Shinmoku Sabishii. Je suis Yuu Kanda. Et je t'aime plus qu'il ne t'a aimé, Lavi…

-Yuu…

Lavi posa une main sur l'épaule de Kanda et l'autre sur sa joue.

Il était là, tout près, c'était lui, c'était Yuu, encore mieux que Shinmoku…

-Ma-gni-fique ! s'exclama Komui en applaudissant.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le début ! dit-il en désignant sa caméra. C'est la scène d'amour la plus marshmallow que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie. Avec un baiser en plus, ce serait digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

-On ne te fera pas ce plaisir, dit Kanda en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sortit ses cigarettes.

-Toujours fâché ? demanda Kanda d'une voix douce.

-Striiike !

-Moi aussi…

* * *

Tout à coup je me sens mal de vous faire subir un chapitre aussi court, aussi OOC, aussi marshmallow et aussi inconsistant.

Je crois que je vais être obligée d'écrire un lemon pour rattraper ça.

Un lemon.

(et du KomuiReever... c'est ma première fic où Komui est hétéro, ça me perturbe -_-""")


	10. épilogue

Hééééé mais c'est quoi ça? Mon compteur-à-reviews est bloqué à 65!  
Hmpf! Je suis vexée XDD  
Je vous donne une dernière chance: si je ne reçois pas 5 reviews supplémentaires, pas de lemon! Non, encore mieux, je fais un deuxième épilogue version deathfic où Allen pète un câble, tue tout le monde et épouse... euuuh... Chaoji et Luberier! Na! :)

Epilogue

-Tu sais pourquoi j'adore ces chewing-gums à l'orange, Yuu ?

-Non.

-Parce que la toute première fois que tu m'as embrassé, tu venais d'en prendre un. Tu sentais l'orange, c'était merveilleux !

-Comme c'est romantique ! se moqua gentiment Komui.

-En parlant de romantique, mon mariage est prévu pour dans trois mois, murmura sa sœur.

-!

-Félicitations ! dit Miranda.

-Bonne chance avec l'artiste, souhaita Lavi, sincère.

Les gens changent, en dix ans.

Il y croyait vraiment, maintenant.

-Ouais, bonne chance, murmura Kanda.

Il passa rêveusement une main dans son cou.

-Oh, YuYuu, pour me faire pardonner !

-De quoi ?

-Tiens.

Kanda prit la petite boîte que lui tendait Lavi.

Il l'ouvrit.

C'était le même pendentif que celui qu'il avait brisé des mois plus tôt.

Kanda se souvint de sa pensée, lorsqu'il l'avait porté pour la première fois.

Il comprit que, même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, la malédiction avait été brisée.

En fait non, il n'y avait jamais eu de malédiction.

Tout n'avait été qu'un malheureux contretemps et il comptait bien rattraper les dix années perdues.

Il donna la fine chaîne à Lavi pour qu'il la lui mette.

Il l'aimait, à la folie, peut-être même plus que dix ans auparavant.

Il l'embrassa doucement, puis mit hors service la caméra de Komui.

_Fin_

Mouahahaha je vous mets au supplice , avec un chapitre minuscule comme celui-là! Mouahahahahaha !

Pliiiize des reviews TT  
J'ai un Yuvi encore mieux en réserve! Avec un presque lemon! Avec du KomuiReever! Avec un YuYuu habillé en cuir! (ne me dites pas que ça ne vous intéresse pas^^) Si j'atteins 70 reviews, je vous le poste en même temps que le lemon de cette fic-ci^^


	11. épilogue bis avec supplément de citron

Et voilà, je l'ai écrit ce lemon... si on peut appeler ça un lemon...

En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je rajoute un chapitre à une fic déjà finie (c'est pas contre vous, mais Amnesic Obsession, c'est affaire classée depuis presque un an, et je suis plus du tout dans le mood. J'ai même changé de style d'écriture depuis... enfin, il me semble -_-""). Je l'ai fait cette fois-ci pour m'excuser, mais je trouve que ça dévalue tout le reste, au lieu de l'améliorer ...

Enfin bref -_-""  
J'ai 6.060 mots en tout, assez bien répartis entre Komui et le Yuvi (respectivement 2.808 et 3.242 mots).  
J'entends d'avance les cris d'horreur quant à l'identité de l'ex de Komui... c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit (à cause d'une discussion qu'on avait eue sur le forum où je suis inscrite), et il n'a plus voulu sortir. De toute façon, on s'en fiche, puisque **_ex_**.

**Yuvi Power: **merci pour tes cinq reviews^^  
**l'inconnu:** merci aussi^^

**Epilogue bis^^**

Lavi sourit largement en sortant une épingle à cheveux de sa poche.

-Tadaaaam !s'exclama-t-il en la brandissant dans les airs.

Kanda le regarda, dubitatif.

-Et ?

-Shhht !

Lavi se pencha vers lui et murmura :

-Tu vas découvrir un lieu magique, qui n'a plus été visité depuis des siècles…

Kanda était de plus en plus sceptique.

-Ce n'est qu'une porte, au fond du couloir du dernier étage. C'est pas le tombeau de Toutankhamon.

Lavi souffla d'un air suffisant et s'accroupit pour crocheter la serrure. Après quelques clic et un cloc plus que satisfaisant, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

-Les anciens dortoirs, dit Lavi d'une voix caverneuse.

-Anciens ?

-Dans le temps, certains élèves restaient dormir ici la semaine. Il y a cinquante ans, les dortoirs ont été fermés parce qu'il n'y avait plus assez de pensionnaires.

Kanda ne sembla pas ému outre mesure par ces révélations.

-Je viens ici pour être au calme, quand les 3C m'exaspèrent trop. J'ai aménagé mon coin, là-bas.

Lavi prit Kanda par la main et le traîna vers le fond de la pièce, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte. Ils traversèrent les rangées de lits rouillés, où les toiles d'araignées scintillaient à la lumière filtrant des vitres sales.

Lavi s'arrêta enfin devant un lit, le seul propre, couvert de draps soyeux et de coussins moelleux. Des livres traînaient çà et là, entre les paquets de biscuits entamés.

-C'est cool, ici. Hyper calme, murmura Lavi en ôtant sa veste pour la poser sur une chaise défoncée.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? demanda Kanda.

-Parce que tu ne commences tes cours qu'à onze heures, que ma classe est en excursion jusqu'à midi et qu'il est neuf heures… souffla Lavi en débarrassant Kanda de sa veste. Le Japonais sourit légèrement. Il avait compris.

* * *

Komui corrigeait ses copies, avachi à une table à côté de la machine à café.

Il détestait corriger les copies. Il aurait voulu que ses élèves soient tous parfaits, ainsi il n'aurait rien de plus à faire que de noter un beau « 10/10 » rouge dans le coin supérieur droit. Hm, trop fatiguant… il se ferait fabriquer un tampon « 10/10 »… ou non, plus simple, il ne ferait rien du tout et se contenterait de choisir un élève au hasard pour qu'il redistribue les copies en disant « 10/10 » à tout le monde.

Mais ses élèves n'étaient pas parfaits, alors il avait demandé à la directrice pour avoir un assistant. Un larbin qui lui corrigerait ses copies à sa place, pendant qu'il mettrait au point des robots révolutionnaires.

Ça, c'était le pied.

Komui soupira de satisfaction en s'étirant, et but son café.

Il avisa l'immense piles de feuilles et soupira, mais de désespoir cette fois.

Il en prit une et commença à la corriger en marmonnant que les élèves étaient moins doués que de son temps.

Tout en barrant des passages entiers de textes, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions autour de lui. Un prénom qui lui était bien connu fut prononcé, et il frissonna de colère, ou de tristesse.

Peut-être un peu des deux.

-Je l'ai vue l'autre jour. Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Allen, étrangement langue de vipère.

-Elle n'a vraiment pas perdu de temps, soupira Johnny Gill en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Si ça se trouve, elle le voyait déjà avant de quitter Komui, suggéra Krory.

Le Chinois soupira une fois de plus.

Si on pouvait _juste_ arrêter de parler d'elle, ça l'aiderait à ne pas se jeter.

Ils s'étaient séparés d'un… commun accord. Plus elle que lui, mais bon. Dans un sens, il était presque soulagé qu'elle soit partie. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain en elle. Quelque chose de cruel qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais faisait semblant d'ignorer. Mais il avait mal quand même, parce que malgré tout il avait passé deux ans de sa vie à l'aimer comme un fou. Il aurait espéré que les autres comprennent qu'il avait besoin qu'on se taise, qu'on le laisse oublier.

Mais les profs aiment les ragots, c'est une déformation génétique chez eux. Comme les élèves inventent des rumeurs sur les profs, les profs en inventent sur les élèves, et vu que savoir quel gamin prépubère sort avec quelle cruche boutonneuse n'intéresse personne, la nouvelle mode dans le corps enseignant était de dire du mal des ex des autres, pour qu'en même temps on puisse assouvir ses penchants de commères et se faire bien voir desdits autres qui se sont fait larguer.

Sauf que Komui haïssait ce genre de choses, et qu'il aurait grandement préféré qu'on le laisse déprimer en paix.

-Cette garce ! Si je l'avais devant moi, je lui casserais toutes les dents, je lui écorcherais le visage et je lui foutrais un coup de pied circulaire made in Lee !

Pff… si Lenalee s'y mettait aussi…

-C'est triste qu'il se soit laissé berner aussi longtemps. Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille… murmura Miranda, peinée.

-Je savais qu'elle lui ferait un truc comme ça, un jour ou l'autre. Partir sans aucune raison ! Une belle salope, dit Cross.

Komui se leva d'un coup, fulminant.

-Si tu le savais, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! Maintenant c'est fait, elle est partie, foutez-moi la paix avec ça ! gronda-t-il en sortant.

* * *

-C'est dans un dortoir qui ressemblait un peu à ça qu'on s'est embrassés la première fois, toi et moi.

-Ah, murmura Kanda en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et c'était comment ?

-Magique… dit Lavi, les yeux dans le vague. Tu étais assis sur un lit, comme maintenant. Tu me regardais fixement en mâchouillant ton chewing-gum à l'orange, un peu comme si tu voulais que je m'asseye aussi. Finalement, tu t'es levé, tu as mis tes mains sur mes hanches et tu m'as embrassé !

-Comme ça ? Sans un mot ? grommela Kanda.

-Après, tu m'as dit tout bas que tu m'aimais. Mes mains sont devenues baladeuses, et…

-Stop.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me parle plus de lui.

-Mais je parle de toi.

Kanda attrapa Lavi par un pan de son pull et le tira vers le lit.

-Je ne suis plus Shinmoku. Je ne le serai plus jamais. J'ai perdu mon passé, et j'ai renoncé à le chercher, tout ça pour toi. Respecte au moins ça, Lapin Débile.

Lavi rosit, touché.

-Tu es jaloux de mes souvenirs ?

-Peut-être, marmonna Kanda. Tu as connu un homme qui était moi, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Quand tu me parles de moi, c'est comme si tu parlais d'un étranger qui aurait été ton ex. Je n'aime pas.

-T'as pas à être jaloux de Shin. T'es mille fois mieux.

-Hn ?

-Plus mature. Et plus expérimenté. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… souffla Lavi en caressant Kanda à travers son pantalon.

Le Japonais lâcha un grognement moitié plaintif, moitié satisfait.

Lavi le poussa légèrement pour l'allonger sur le lit, avec un petit sourire pervers.

* * *

Komui broyait du noir, appuyé contre un distributeur de boissons fraîches, une canette de coca en main. Il détestait le coca, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de contenir de la caféine. Et il en avait bien besoin pour se calmer les nerfs.

Les élèves le contournaient prudemment. C'était rare de le voir ailleurs que dans sa classe ou à la salle des profs. Quand il traînait dans les couloirs, ça voulait automatiquement dire qu'il était d'humeur massacrante.

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit une fille qui était plus inquiète de voir que son distributeur préféré était monopolisé par un zombie que de voir que ledit zombie semblait vouloir mourir fossilisé.

Komui lui adressa un regard de poisson mort. La fille en conclut que la réponse devait être non, et se rabattit sur le distributeur qui figurait en deuxième position dans son top-ten.

Le téléphone du professeur sonna et il le décrocha à contrecoeur. C'était Lenalee.

-Si c'est pour me bassiner encore une fois avec Lulubell, tu peux raccrocher tout de suite. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle m'a quitté, fous-moi la paix.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de lui parler comme ça.

Mais il avait vraiment besoin de calme.

-C'est pas pour ça… y a un nouveau prof qui cherche Yûko-san, pour lui remettre son CV.

-Elle est en déplacement.

Sous-entendu, leur chère directrice complètement givrée était partie s'expatrier dans un quelconque bar à saké avec son meilleur ami Mokona Modoki.

-Justement. Je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui t'occupais de tout ça quand elle était partie.

-Et ?

-Ben, maintenant c'est toi qu'il cherche. Tu viens ?

-Pas envie.

-Nii-san… s'il te plaît. Ne te laisse pas atteindre par tout ça. Moi… je veux pas que tu souffres à cause de gens comme elle.

-Ça va. Envoie-le ici, je suis au bâtiment E.

-Ok. Euuh… soit pas trop méchant avec lui.

- ?

-Il est mignon…

-T'es pas censée te marier, toi ? grommela-t-il en raccrochant.

* * *

Lavi, penché au-dessus de Kanda, lui arracha presque les vêtements, embrassant chaque portion de peau qu'il dévoilait.

-Je t'aime, Yuu…

-Hm, marmonna ce dernier en essayant de déshabiller Lavi.

Après un moment, excédé, il échangea leurs positions. C'était vraiment plus facile pour l'effeuillage. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux complètement nus, Kanda s'assit sur les cuisses de Lavi, toujours allongé, et le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Le roux était clairement à bout de patience.

Kanda s'amusa à la narguer. Il détacha ses cheveux et se pencha au-dessus de lui, le frôlant doucement de sa chevelure noire. Lavi était excité au possible. Il leva le bras et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du Japonais, dans une caresse plus que tendre. Kanda rosit légèrement et s'allongea sur lui. Il l'embrassa en ondulant légèrement des hanches, provoquant un doux frisson chez son amant. Lavi posa ses larges mains chaudes dans son dos blanc, promenant ses doigts le long de ses vertèbres, descendant doucement vers les deux fossettes au creux de ses reins. Kanda se redressa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son torse.

-Hm, tu fais quoi ? s'inquiéta Lavi en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement de son mamelon droit.

Kanda sortit un peu la pointe de sa langue, comme un chaton s'apprêtant à laper son lait, et léchouilla la peau douce de son sternum. Lavi soupira de satisfaction. Kanda avait des lubies étranges, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa langue glissa sur la peau veloutée, dans une trajectoire en apparence aléatoire, mais après un moment, Lavi comprit que Kanda _écrivait quelque chose sur sa peau_.

-Euh… tu peux recommencer ? murmura-t-il.

Kanda l'embrassa et dériva à sa gorge. Il répéta son manège. Lavi ferma les yeux, très concentré, puis les ouvrit. Il était aux anges.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuu-chan !

Kanda se redressa pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu veux que je te l'écrive ailleurs ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Hm, puisque tu le proposes si gentiment…

Le Japonais sourit légèrement – _très _légèrement. Il s'accroupit entre les jambes écartées de Lavi, étrangement hypnotisé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il approcha la bouche de sa virilité presque palpitante, et laissa sa langue courir sur sa peau sensible. Lavi s'arqua en grognant quelque chose sur les glaçons qui s'avéraient être plus que chauds au lit, et plongea la main dans la chevelure d'ébène de son amant.

-'Tain, Yuu… soupira-t-il quand ce dernier le prit entièrement en bouche.

Après quelques instants de ce doux traitement, Lavi repoussa légèrement Kanda.

-Hey, c'est le seme qui est censé s'occuper de tout, et c'est au uke de se transformer en masse inerte et gémissante.

-C'est pas parce que tu sais mieux que moi où est ma prostate que ça te donne le droit de me traiter de masse gémissante, rétorqua Kanda, piqué au vif.

-Tu _es_ une masse gémissante, sourit Lavi.

-« Grognante », je préfère, corrigea Kanda, boudeur. Ça fait déjà un peu plus viril.

-Hm, c'est pas des grognements, que tu fais. C'est des gémissements. Parfois des miaulements.

-Des _halètements_, rectifia Kanda, rageur.

-On va vérifier ça tout de suite, dit Lavi en empoignant une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-HIIII ! hurla Kanda d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour le personnage.

Il rougit, vexé.

-Miaulement, décréta Lavi.

-Tu m'as pris par surprise ! Ça ne compte pas !

Lavi poussa Kanda, l'allongeant sur le dos, et lui écarta les jambes avec douceur, tout en sortant de nulle part un tube de lubrifiant.

-Attention, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'as pas été prévenu !

Il força lentement son entrée, d'un doigt enduit de gel.

-Hmmm… lâcha Kanda, rouge comme jamais. C-continue, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'on aurait dit qu'il espérait que le dieu des samouraïs macho ne l'entende pas.

-Gémissement, conclut Lavi en se retirant et en essuyant sa main avec un mouchoir.

-Lapin Débile ! s'écria Kanda, outré.

-Non, moi c'est Lavi.

-Reprends tout de suite ce que tu avais commencé ! ordonna-t-il, hors de lui.

-Uniquement si tu reconnais que tu _gémis_.

-Non !

-Alors, j'enregistre et on l'écoutera après. Je te prouverai que tu gémis !

Kanda fulminait, mais il acquiesça. Lavi sortit son portable, pianota sur les touches du clavier, et posa le téléphone sur la petite table de nuit. Il ouvrit ensuite le tube de lubrifiant et en préleva une quantité assez importante. Kanda le regarda faire avec une excitation à peine dissimulée. Le roux le prépara assez sommairement, plus qu'impatient de ne faire enfin qu'un avec lui. N'y tenant plus, il entra en lui d'un mouvement fluide. Kanda laissa échapper un bruit bizarre.

-Miaulement, chuchota Lavi avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Komui ouvrit sa quatrième canette de coca, en pestant contre ces saloperies d'Américains qui ne savaient rien faire de mieux avec le précieux trésor caféiné, qu'un décapant pour wc. Il en but une gorgée et se promit de faire un tour chez le dentiste le lendemain. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se faire geler la mâchoire, mais son dentiste était mignon, donc…

Il venait vraiment de penser ça, lui ?

Komui secoua la tête. Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était de voir Kanda et Lavi se câliner à longueur de journée qui commençait à le rendre fou. Il n'était pas… _gay_.

Le Chinois jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Avec un peu de chance, le nouveau se serait perdu. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de trop s'approcher de sa chère sœur. Il le détestait déjà ardemment. Après tout, si elle le trouvait « mignon », c'était comme s'il l'avait débauchée, à peine engagé.

Il soupira de dégoût et regarda les lycéens qui entraient et sortaient du bâtiment, cherchant désespérément leurs amis, leurs affaires, leurs boissons décapantes, ou, pour les plus paumés, leurs classes.

Un type entra, sans doute un rhéto (1), vu l'air cool et désinvolte qu'il arborait. Komui dut reconnaître que lui était franchement mignon, beaucoup plus que son dentiste. On l'aurait cru tout droit débarqué d'une plage californienne, avec son léger bronzage, ses yeux bleu océan, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, son menton mal rasé, ses bracelets… on avait même l'impression qu'il subissait les effets du décalage horaire, à voir son air un peu fatigué.

Komui se flanqua une gifle mentale et regarda ailleurs, rosissant.

Depuis que Lulubell était partie, il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre…

Il secoua encore une fois la tête.

-Euh… vous êtes le frère de Lenalee Lee ? demanda poliment le rhéto.

Komui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il le sentait mal, tout à coup.

-Oui. Komui Lee.

Le jeune homme blêmit.

-Komui… Lee ?

-C'est précisément ce que je viens de dire, s'irrita Komui.

-Je… J'y crois pas ! Je suis totalement fan de vous ! J'ai lu tous vos traités scientifiques. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas au programme !

-Programme de quoi ? s'inquiéta Komui.

-De l'université !

Ok, le Californien n'était pas un rhéto.

-J'ai particulièrement adoré celui sur la robotique. Encore que, les exemples que vous citez m'ont l'air un peu dangereux. Mais j'imagine qu'un scientifique comme vous doit faire très attention à ne pas mettre son entourage en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Komui sourit intérieurement. Ce gamin le connaissait _très_ mal.

-Mais… vous… donnez cours ici ? s'exclama ledit gamin. Waouh, je savais que vous étiez prof, mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à… mon Dieu, je vais être l'assistant du grand Komui Lee !

Des étoiles scintillaient dans les yeux du blond.

Komui se sentit un peu amer en se disant que ces étoiles allaient bien vite s'éteindre après deux jours de côtoiement intensif.

-Attendez… c'est vous mon assistant ?

-Euh, oui, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Reever Wenham.

Le blond lui tendit la main et Komui la regarda avec méfiance, avant de la serrer à contrecoeur.

-Touchez pas à ma sœur, compris ?

-Euh… Ok, dit Reever, hésitant, ne comprenant pas trop le lien. Ah, au fait ! Voici mon CV.

Il tendit une chemise cartonnée à Komui.

-Vous… organisez souvent vos rendez-vous à côté des distributeurs de boissons ? Pas que ça me dérange, j'adore le coca, mais…

-Vous aimez cette merde ? s'étonna Komui.

Reever haussa un sourcil.

-Vous êtes mal placé pour critiquer, vous en avez une canette en main.

-C'est parce que je déprime et que j'ai besoin de caféine pour oublier que ma vie est devenue un enfer empoisonné de ragots écoeurants depuis que ma copine m'a laissé. Enfin bref.

Reever sembla peiné.

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

-Ils sont tous désolés, grogna Komui. Le seul truc c'est que ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin qu'on me foute la paix. Elle est juste partie, elle m'a pas vidé tout mon compte en banque.

-La dernière fois que je me suis fait larguer, mon compte en banque a subitement diminué de moitié. Je serais vous, je m'inquièterais.

-Toutes les femmes ne sont pas des garces, soupira Komui.

-Les hommes sont plus voleurs, dit Reever avec un sourire légèrement rougissant.

Komui fronça les sourcils.

Les… _hommes _?

* * *

« Laviiiii… plus… fort… »

-Gémissement, dit Lavi en mettant l'enregistrement sur pause.

-Mais non ! protesta Kanda.

Lavi appuya sur le bouton « play ».

« Hmmm… ouiiii »

Il réappuya sur « pause ».

-Gémissement, répéta-t-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Kanda, allongé à côté de lui.

-Je n'ai pas fait que gémir, rétorqua le Japonais, buté.

« AAAAAAaah… LaAAaaaviii »

-C'est vrai. T'as crié, aussi, surenchérit Lavi avec un grand sourire.

-Non !

-Tu viens de l'entendre à l'instant. Si tu veux, je te le remets.

« AAAAAAaah… LaAAaaaviii »

-Indéniablement un cri de pure jouissance.

-Mais ta gueule ! rugit Kanda, rouge comme une tomate.

« Lavi… je t'aime… »

Ce fut au tour de Lavi de rougir.

-Là, j'ai pas gémi, dit Kanda, assez fier de lui.

-Oh mais merde, je t'aime aussi, Yuu…tellement fort que je pourrais te faire l'amour pendant dix ans sans m'arrêter que ce serait pas encore assez suffisant pour te démontrer à quel point je t'aime.

-Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu tiennes une heure complète sans tomber endormi, monsieur je sombre dans l'inconscience la plus profonde dès que je me suis vidé.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je suis réveillé, là.

-Ah, parce que c'était de la haute voltige, peut-être ? Un missionnaire de cinq minutes montre en main, tout le monde peut le faire, tu sais.

-Mais tu… commença Lavi, blessé dans sa virilité. Oooh. Je comprends. Tu essaies de me mettre en colère pour que je te refasse l'amour sans que tu aies à le demander. Très intelligent.

Kanda eut un sourire narquois. Il avait tout compris.

-Ok, si tu admets que tu es un petit chaton qui gémit et qui miaule quand je le caresse où il faut.

-Tu me prends pour qui, pauvre débile ? grommela Kanda en croisant les bras.

-Pour la même personne qui m'a griffé le dos alors que je ne faisais qu'un « missionnaire de cinq minutes montre en main », dit Lavi, tout sourire, en désignant les coulées de sang dans son dos.

-Cours toujours, Lapin Débile, grogna Kanda en se levant.

Lavi attrapa sa main et le tira vers le lit.

Il le coucha de force, l'immobilisant en lui bloquant les poignets d'une seule main, et s'allongea sur lui en murmurant : « Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, petit allumeur… »

Kanda frissonna mais se laissa faire. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux entre eux. Quelque chose qui pouvait paraître pour de l'agressivité, vu de l'extérieur, mais qui était si doux. Ils faisaient semblant de se disputer à longueur de temps, leurs rôles les suivant parfois jusque dans le lit, comme ce jour-là. Mais dans le fond, ils avaient beau se sortir toutes les horreurs du monde, ils savaient que les « je t'emmerde », les « va crever », les « lapin débile », n'étaient dans leur code tacite que des mots d'amour presque plus tendres que les traditionnels « je t'aime », « embrasse-moi » et « mon amour ».

Lavi l'embrassa, laissant dériver ses lèvres le long de sa gorge d'albâtre, caressant sa peau de milliers de baisers, murmurant « je t'aime » comme une litanie, parcourant ses flancs de sa main libre. Il explorait son corps doucement, comme s'il le touchait pour la première fois, mais ses gestes, doux et précis, prouvaient au contraire qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Chaque parcelle de peau, chaque nerf, chaque repli de chair, chaque veine palpitante avait déjà été parcouru des centaines de fois par ses mains. Il savait où l'effleurer pour l'entendre gémir, où le presser pour le voir rougir, où le mordre pour le sentir se crisper. Il connaissait mieux que la sienne la texture de la peau de Kanda.

Le Japonais serra les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement, et Lavi parut légèrement irrité.

-Hey, Yuu-chan. J'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas t'entendre gémir, si ? J'adore, au contraire. Si tu fais ça par fierté, c'est très con. Personne ne sera jamais au courant des bruits que tu peux faire au lit.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas con.

-Quand tu te mords les lèvres au sang pour rester silencieux, si.

Kanda faillit rétorquer quelque chose, mais Lavi l'en empêcha en l'embrassant.

-Si je voulais que tu ne fasses aucun bruit, je te bâillonnerais, mon Yuu, chuchota Lavi contre sa bouche, en entrant doucement en lui.

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Depuis quand ce crétin avait décidé de faire grève de lubrifiant ?

Le roux se mit à bouger en lui, doucement d'abord, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, puis de plus en plus vite.

Il souleva ses jambes pour pouvoir prendre un meilleur angle, et imposa un rythme profond en regardant le visage de Kanda devenir rouge brique.

-Tu me fais mal, abruti ! haleta-t-il.

-Tu veux que je m'arrête ? demanda Lavi, narquois, en effleurant sa prostate.

Kanda se figea sur place, submergé par une vague de plaisir.

-Tu me fais ça, je te tue sans la moindre hésitation ! Oooh…

Lavi sourit, plus qu'heureux, en voyant Kanda se tordre sous lui, en essayant de paraître toujours aussi fâché.

-T'es pas crédible, mon ptit Yuu.

-Je suis pas… petiIIIiiiit, gémit ce dernier, en pestant contre Lavi qui lui tenait les poignets, l'empêchant de se mordre la main pour éviter de hurler.

Lavi perçut son énervement.

-Hurle, Yuu-chan. Crie à t'en casser les cordes vocales. L'étage est désert et les murs des classes en dessous sont insonorisés.

Kanda, dans sa demi-conscience, se souvint qu'il s'agissait des classes de musique. De toute façon, ç'auraient pu être des labos de sciences, il n'aurait pas non plus su se retenir.

-PUTAAAAIN LAVIIIIII ! hurla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, son corps secoué de soubresauts.

Lavi lâcha ses poignets pour pouvoir maintenir ses hanches contre le matelas, continuant ses va-et-vient en lui. Kanda profita de sa liberté nouvelle pour enlacer les épaules du roux, et l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser.

-Tu vas me rendre cinglé, chuchota Kanda en sentant le plaisir affluer à nouveau.

-Pour te servir, mon amour.

Le lit se mit à grincer dangereusement, et Kanda songea qu'il serait temps de finir avant de réduire le mobilier en charpie.

Les mouvements de Lavi devinrent erratiques, et il finit par atteindre son paroxysme, vite suivi par Kanda.

-Oh… pu… tain… jura le Japonais en laissant retomber ses bras sur le matelas.

-Merci du compliment, chuchota Lavi en embrassant sa clavicule.

-L'est quelle heure ? marmonna Kanda.

-Dix heures moins le quart, répondit Lavi en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable.

-Bon. Je reste pioncer une heure ici, puis je vais en classe…

-Ok, souffla le roux en pianotant sur son portable pour qu'il sonne à onze heures moins le quart. Seulement si t'es capable de marcher.

-Ne te prends pas pour un dieu, non plus.

-On verra ça quand tu essaieras de te lever.

Kanda lui passa la langue, trop fatigué pour rester dans son rôle de Japonais froid et taciturne, et s'endormit contre son petit ami. Lavi sourit, et le suivit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

-Les hommes ? répéta Komui avec un sourire railleur.

-Oh ! ça vous dérange peut-être de travailler avec un…

-Pas du tout, l'interrompit Komui. Le prof de chimie et celui d'Histoire sont ensemble. Je les filme, parfois.

Reever écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! C'est seulement quand ils s'embrassent. C'est mignon.

Le blond sourit, légèrement mal à l'aise. Komui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il le sentait vraiment pas, ce Californien.

-Je suis soulagé que vous soyez aussi ouvert d'esprit. Chez moi, tout le monde le prend bien. Mais j'ai rencontré deux, trois personnes à qui ça plaisait moins.

Il toucha sans y prendre garde une fine cicatrice qui courait dans son cou.

-Ils sont aussi ouverts que ça en Californie ? s'étonna Komui en essayant de ne pas trop regarder la cicatrice.

-Pourquoi la Californie ?

-Bah, vous avez dit « chez moi ».

-Je suis Australien.

-Aaah, bon…

Un ange passa. Komui fixait la fine cicatrice, légèrement dégoûté. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il tenait à son hétérosexualité. Il avait déjà bien assez de bizarreries naturelles, qui lui valaient quelques problèmes ponctuels, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter cette source de problèmes-là.

Il tendit la main, subjugué par l'éclat blanc de la cicatrice sur sa peau mate, et effleura sa gorge. Il sentit à peine Reever se crisper sous ses doigts, et sans réfléchir il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient assez douces, délicieusement tièdes et sentaient quelque chose comme la limonade.

Komui trouvait cela très agréable.

Il poussa Reever contre le distributeur, le coinçant entre son corps et la machine pour ne pas qu'il puisse même penser à s'enfuir. Le blond, qui au départ avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, finit par se laisser faire et glisser ses doigts dans les fins cheveux noirs du professeur.

Après quelques instants, Komui s'écarta en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, dit-il finalement en s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille, sous le regard de dizaines d'étudiants, à présent habitués à voir des professeurs masculins s'embrasser dans les couloirs.

-Mais ! C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé ! se récria Reever, rouge de honte et de colère. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous comporter comme un débile juste sous prétexte que je suis dingue de vous !

L'Australien écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tandis que Komui souriait intérieurement.

Dingue de lui, vraiment ?

-J'étais déjà débile avant que vous n'arriviez ici, mon petit Reever. Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'ai deux cents copies à vous faire corriger pour cette après-midi sans faute. Vous venez ?

Reever le suivit en s'écriant qu'il n'était pas son « petit Reever ».

* * *

Comme Lavi l'avait prédit, Kanda eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever.

-Ah ha ! Qui avait raison ? s'exclama le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ta gueule crétin ! Déjà, si t'avais pas eu la brillante idée de faire l'impasse sur le lubrifiant, j'aurais pas aussi mal ! gronda le Japonais, assis sur le bord du lit.

-J'ai pas fait l'impasse, protesta Lavi d'une voix douce en embrassant son dos. J'en avais mis juste avant. Tu étais encore toooouut glissant.

Kanda rougit comme une tomate.

-Ç-ça n'empêche que j'ai mal, bégaya-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Tu te plains tout le temps, sexy petit râleur.

-Je suis pas petit ! bougonna Kanda en attrapant sa chemise pour l'enfiler, et accessoirement cacher son torse bleui de suçons.

-Ooh, si. Tu es plus petit que moi. Et sous bien des aspects, mon _petit_ Yuu.

-Je ne te permets pas ! se récria-t-il.

Lavi le fit taire d'un baiser, puis le regarda se lever et s'habiller, râlant et pestant. Le Japonais sortit en claquant la porte et en hurlant que si ses élèves remarquaient qu'il boitait, il lui arracherait la tête.

Le roux sourit, joyeux malgré la menace de mort. Il se prélassa encore un long quart d'heure dans les draps froissés, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rhabiller lui aussi, il s'interrompit en entendant son téléphone sonner.

-Oh, joie, un sms ! s'écria-t-il, exagérément ravi.

Il le lut d'une traite avec un sourire railleur.

« Je vais te le faire regretter, pauvre tache ! J'arrive même plus à m'asseoir, enfoiré ! Et ces crétins d'élèves qui me regardent avec leurs yeux d'épagneuls crevés ! Je vais finir par sortir un gun et liquider la moitié de l'école ! Et en plus j'ai mal au cul, saloperie de Lapin Débile de merde ! »

Lavi se demanda si c'était bien légal, un professeur qui envoyait un sms à son amant en plein milieu d'un cours, tout en menaçant de décimer la moitié de la population scolaire, et répondit au message.

« Mais t'as aimé, non ? C'est le principal. S'asseoir, marcher, c'est très secondaire »

Il sourit en lisant la réponse.

« Je vais te casser les rotules et t'éclater les fémurs, on verra bien si c'est secondaire de marcher et de s'asseoir »

Il pianota sur le clavier.

« Quelle violence. Je t'aime. »

La réponse mit un quart d'heure à venir, et Lavi était complètement rhabillé quand il la lut.

« Je t'aime. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te flinguer, surtout quand je me dis que j'ai même pas pu me laver, à cause de ton idée pourrie de me faire l'amour dans la seule partie du lycée dont on ait coupé l'eau ! »

Lavi ricana.

« Tu te plains, mais il suffirait que je te dise 'ici à midi', et tu rappliquerais avec un quart d'heure d'avance, mon ptit Yuu »

Il imaginait très bien son Japonais rougir comme une tomate.

Il ne reçut jamais de réponse.

* * *

-Est-ce que je pourrais _au moins_ avoir un peu de café ? exigea Reever, assis devant la montagne de copies.

-Une gorgée toutes les dix feuilles, décréta Komui, les deux pieds sur la table, en train de feuilleter une bande dessinée.

L'Australien leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il me déteste déjà », soupira intérieurement le Chinois.

-J'ai fini les dix premières copies, dit Reever en posant son stylo rouge à côté de sa pile de feuilles.

Komui sourit de son air complètement maniaque et diabolique, et se leva souplement, sa tasse en main.

Reever le regarda, méfiant, contourner la table pour se placer dans son dos.

Le Chinois leva un doigt, le posa sur le front de Reever et poussa légèrement, pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière.

-Une gorgée, donc. Ouvrez la bouche.

Reever obéit, trop effrayé par son allure de psychopathe pour pouvoir protester. Il ferma les yeux d'appréhension.

Komui pencha légèrement sa tasse au-dessus de la bouche ouverte de Reever, versant du café directement dans le fond de son gosier. Reever se redressa en crachant et en s'étouffant.

-Mais vous êtes cinglé ? hurla-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Komui appuya sur son épaule pour le retenir, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il se pencha par-dessus son pauvre assistant et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Délicieux, souffla-t-il en séparant leurs lèvres. Il vous restait une goutte de café au coin de la bouche.

-Vous êtes cinglé, répéta Reever, trop choqué pour dire autre chose.

-Ouais, mais vous êtes dingue de moi ! rétorqua Komui en s'éloignant d'un pas léger pour rejoindre sa chaise. Allez, travaillez au lieu de bayer aux corneilles.

-Mais vous êtes le seul à ne pas travailler !

-Je suis prof, dit simplement Komui. Vous, vous êtes mon larbin.

-Mais vous n'avez pas fini de vous foutre de moi ? Vous n'êtes jamais sérieux ?

Komui lui jeta un regard affligé, l'air de dire « pauvre petit, si mignon mais tellement naïf ».

-Komui n'est sérieux que quand il déprime. Et ça arrive très rarement, dit Johnny Gill en tapotant l'épaule du blond.

-Nii-san est très gentil, mais très particulier, surenchérit Lenalee. Par contre… c'est la première fois que je le vois taquiner quelqu'un de cette façon-là…

Komui continuait de lire sa bande dessinée, comme s'il n'entendait pas.

-Nii-san, tu devrais présenter tes excuses à Reever. Ça ne se fait pas, dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

Komui posa sa bd sur la table, la moue boudeuse.

-C'est lui qui a commencé.

-Quoi ? Mais nan ! se défendit Reever.

-Il a dit qu'il avait lu tous mes livres.

-Et alors ? fit Reever en croisant les bras.

-Personne n'est assez cinglé pour me supporter au long de vingt-six ouvrages scientifiques, répondit Komui, l'air quand même un peu vexé d'être si mal vu par ses confrères. En plus, il a dit qu'il était dingue de moi.

-Même pas vrai ! se récria Reever en rougissant.

-Dites, vous deux. Cette pièce, elle ressemble plus à un jardin d'enfants, ou à une salle de profs ? Et d'abord, comment ça se fait que je me retrouve à régler les histoires amoureuses de mon frère, moi ?

-Quelles histoires amoureuses ? ricana Komui. Dans deux jours il n'en pourra plus de moi, et il demandera à changer d'école.

-Je vais te prouver que non ! s'exclama Reever, se sentant presque dévalorisé.

-Depuis quand tu me tutoies ? demanda Komui avec un sourire narquois.

-Depuis que tu me tutoies aussi.

Lenalee soupira et s'éloigna.

-Des gamins.

Mais elle sourit.

Après tout, elle ne rêvait pas mieux que de voir son frère sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi puéril que lui.

* * *

A seize heures, fin des cours, Lavi fit un détour par le labo de chimie pour voir son chéri. Il était appuyé contre une paillasse, et feuilletait les rapports de laboratoire que lui avaient rendus ses étudiants, avant de les fourrer dans son sac.

-Hello, my hot little râleur.

Kanda sursauta, puis lui adressa un regard noir.

-J'aimais encore mieux quand tu m'appelais « n'amour ». C'était crétin mais pas trop pervers.

-T'as encore mal ? s'inquiéta le roux.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Je supporte parfaitement la douleur.

-C'est pas ce que tu semblais dire ce matin.

-Ta gueule.

-Moi aussi je suis fou de toi.

Lavi se plaça face à Kanda et l'embrassa, avant de pousser son épaule et de le coucher sur la céramique froide de la paillasse, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Arrête, marmonna-t-il.

-J'ai pas entendu… « continue » ?

-J'ai dit arrête ! s'exclama Kanda sans pour autant lutter contre les mains qui s'insinuaient dans ses vêtements.

-Moi aussi je t'adore…

-Lâche-moi ! Pas ici !

Lavi déboutonna sa chemise et l'embrassa, l'empêchant de se lever.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement l'intention de se lever.

* * *

1 ) Je sais plus si je l'ai précisé, mais vu que je suis belge, je situe l'action en Belgique. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, la rhétorique (ou rhéto) est la dernière année du secondaire en Belgique. Je sais pas trop comment c'est dans les autres écoles, mais dans la mienne, tous les rhéto ont l'air incroyablement zen et relax. Pas du tout comme s'ils étaient en train de faire leur toute dernière année d'humanités avant d'entrer dans le monde hostile ( ?) de l'université. C'est peut-être moi qui suis trop stressée, en fait… enfin bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire XD

* * *

Voilà...

C'est fini TT

Merci à tout le monde, merci pour vos 70 et des poussières reviews, merci de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps (franchement, je pensais que cette fic recevrait... allez, 5 reviews?)

Je suis trop trop contente, vous pouvez pas imaginer! Bon, on est loin des 200 reviews de certaines auteures, mais pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup^^

Et comme promis, je poste mon autre fic en même temps xP

Ah, et au fait: la directrice, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnue, c'est Yûko Ichihara, mon modèle féminin (le masculin étant Komui), la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps, la Sorcière des Dimensions! (cfr Tsubasa, xxxHolic. Long Life to the Clamp!)

Bahlala chuis triste que cette fic soit déjà finie TT

Je vous aime mes tites revieweuses TT

(et j'espère que mon lemon aura pas été trop bizarre... ça me stressait tellement que je l'ai fait en plusieurs parties, et le truc tuant, c'est qu'il n'y a pas un seul mot dont le sens premier soit sexuel. J'ai réussi à faire un lemon 100% poli... et 100% bizarre...)


End file.
